


My Angel is Seraph

by OtomeHime (Kosho)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Costumes, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musical References, Musicians, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Original Character(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot Devices, Plotbunnies, Suggestive Themes, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/OtomeHime
Summary: Jin was recruited into the RFA thanks to a hacker, but she's already complicated. By day, sweet, innocent Jin, by night, flirtatious pop star Seraph, one of the guys in the group AKO. Add to that the potential to find her first love? Things are about to get much more complicated.





	1. Jin Says Hi

_ My name is Jin Park. After a series of strange events, I joined the mysterious RFA. I’m a young girl by day, but by night, I become Seraph, a member of the popular music group AKO, though you’d never know it. When I’m him, I dress up convincingly, and every night, I give my love to everyone, steal the hearts of men and women alike with a smile, or a wink. But the real me...the me I prefer to be, I’m just average, I’m shy, and I’ve never truly given my heart to anyone, how could I even think of such a thing when I’ve never been in love? In the span of less than two weeks, my entire world changed, and I’m not sure how it happened. Was it gradual, or had it happened all so fast that I couldn’t even see it? Why don’t I tell you my story, and let you decide for yourself?  _

 

Since she wasn’t supposed to go anywhere, she stayed put, deciding to check out the chat rooms for a while before she busied herself with practice. She still had to call her manager and try to postpone formal practice for a few days until she was absolutely sure she could go and come back safely. Jin barely knew these people, but at least for the most part, they seemed alright. The one called ‘707’ set her heart racing at full speed already, worried he was leading up to leaking her well protected secret. He and Jaehee were talking back and forth, Seven’s comments seeming far too roguish to be anything good, the smiley faces and mischievous look she just imagined he had on his face unsettling. 

 

>707

So...Jaehee.

 

>Jaehee Kang

Yes? 

 

>707

I know you’re a fan of Zen, but do you like AKO? 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Of course! Who doesn’t? I guess Mr. Han, but I don’t think I know anyone else who doesn’t. 

 

>707 

What do you think about Seraph? 

 

>Jaehee

?

 

Seraph?

 

**He’s a rare and precious unicorn!** … granted, Zen is still the best, but Seraph is a close second. 

 

>Jin 

Ah. Talking music? 

 

She hoped to distract from the topic in case he was planning to say anything more. 

 

>707

Yep. What do you think? 

 

>Jin

AKO is cool, I guess. Seraph has nice hair, but that’s probably the extent of my interest in him. Have you seen that new show though? You know, the one where the celebrities all get put in one house? I like that show. 

 

>707

Chaos House? That’s a good show. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

I don’t have enough free time to watch it. 

 

>ZEN 

I like that show. Hey Jin. 

 

>Jin

Hello, Zen. How was your night? 

 

>ZEN

It was good, have you eaten yet? 

 

>Jin 

Not yet. There doesn’t seem to be anything here. That reminds me, Seven…?

 

>707

Hm?

 

>Jin 

I am allowed to leave to get food and go to work, right? As long as I don’t touch anything or tell anyone where I’m at? 

 

More that she just wanted to verify it was alright, and that if she did, there wouldn’t be strange men in black suits chasing after her or something more like hitmen. 

 

>707

That should be okay, as long as you’re not away long and you don’t tell anyone. Make sure you’re not followed. 

 

>ZEN 

Oh? Where do you work? 

 

She didn’t really want to answer that question, but the options were again to be honest, if not vague, or try to be distracting again. 

 

>Jin 

Ahh, you’re so cute. Are you interested ;)? 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Zen can’t date right now, it’s not good for his image. 

 

>ZEN 

Maybe ;) But seriously, I’m curious.

 

He wasn’t going to let it go, was he? Vague it was then.

 

>Jin 

I work at NG Entertainment. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

… Isn’t that where AKO rehearses? 

 

>Jin

Ya. Same place. Jaehee, do you want tickets or something? It’s no trouble to get them. 

 

Hopefully if they thought she was just a random employee there, it would smooth over, nothing she couldn’t deal with. She was very careful to maintain a separate life between herself and Seraph. 

 

>Jaehee 

Really? That would be nice. If it’s possible. I’ll have to see if Mr. Han will give me the time off, but I doubt it. 

 

>Jin

I’ll make sure to have some left at the front desk for you. If you want, I can try to talk to Jumin about it? Maybe I can find some kind of deal that would be satisfying enough to give you a little break. 

 

>ZEN 

That’s really sweet of you. 

 

>Jin

Really, it’s nothing. If it works out, I’ll see what I can do to make sure she can get whatever she likes. I...well, I like friends. The guys, they really like being supportive of their fans, so I’m sure that it won’t be hard to arrange. 

 

She almost slipped up. She had to be more careful.

 

>ZEN 

...Guys? Are they as handsome as I am? 

 

He posted a selfie, and she stopped to look at it, blushing faintly. He was very good looking, and this was from someone whose entire job was to spend time with eleven other men famed for good looks and talent on an almost daily basis. Strange though, for the performances, they often got very close for the fans, but none of them had once made her blush like this. Was it just because she didn’t work with Zen? That was probably it. 

 

>Jin

Depends on who you ask. But if you want my opinion, not as handsome as you. JS. 

 

>ZEN 

See that? She thinks I’m handsome. More handsome than AKO. I feel better. 

>707 

Here it comes.

 

>ZEN

Can I help it that God made a mistake? I really am too handsome for my own good. What can I do though? I can’t abandon these looks. 

 

>Jin

They’re having a big rehearsal in a few days. Concert coming up soon, maybe I can get some pictures for Jaehee? Of course, I’m sure she, like myself...would rather look at your selfies. Anyone becomes so plain compared to Zen.

 

She was laying it on thick, hoping that no one would further question the situation. In truth, even just typing such embarrassing things made her feel strange. 

 

>707

You should invite them to the party. 

 

He said that on purpose, hadn’t he? She was good at being Seraph, and at being herself, but there was no way she could host the party and be in attendance with AKO too… Still though, if it would help, she could certainly ask the others if they wanted to. 

 

>Jin

I can do that. Do you think they should just make an appearance or perform? They’d do it either way, but I wish that I could offer them better money. They don’t get paid well at all, but that’s the music business for you. Glad I just have to take care of small things, or I’d be upset about the low pay. Jaehee, is Mr. Han looking for any more assistants? 

 

It was asked jokingly, she didn’t really want to do Jaehee’s job, and more over, she couldn’t do both jobs. Though it was true the pay was low, barely enough to live on, sadly. Though apparently a number of people had speculated that they were all very rich because they were so famous. If only they knew, maybe their looks would be less appealing if they knew it came with nearly empty wallets? 

 

>Jaehee

I’d love to see them perform. But the tickets would do that too, so I guess that’s up to them. What time should I go? 

 

Jin knew she would be there most of the day, but with Jaehee’s hours, there was a possibility that they might accidentally meet. Best thing would be to tell her a time when ‘Jin’ was off work, and Seraph was in the studio…

 

>Jin

After dinner? 8pm maybe? 

 

>Jaehee

That should actually work fine. 

 

>Jin

I won’t be there that long, so sadly I won’t be able to meet you, but I’ll make sure that you get them alright.

 

>ZEN

That’s a shame. If Jin was there, I’d have tagged along to say hi. I want to see her for myself, I bet she’s really cute. 

 

>707

I said as much earlier. She’s very cute. 

 

>ZEN 

Quit bragging. If you’re not going to show a photo, I don’t want to hear about it;;

 

>Jin 

Well, if nothing else, you’ll see me at the party, right? It won’t hurt to wait a while longer.

 

>ZEN

That’s true...Seven is just being selfish. 

 

>Jin

Bad Seven. Bad. 

 

Her scolding was meant jokingly, and it wasn’t until after she had sent it that she realized there was potential for him to take it the wrong way and retaliate. Thankfully, he seemed to be ignoring the comment, but then, he was supposed to be a busy guy, so it made sense that he might not be chatting much. 


	2. Work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rwtuu1Zt68
> 
> Most references to the song now and in the future will refer to this song, for note :D. It isn't mine, but this is exactly what I picture.

They were in the middle of rehearsal when her phone rang. Normally, she would have simply turned it off, but with Jaehee’s pending arrival, and the text exchange with Jumin in regards to letting her off work for just a bit had told her to leave it on, just in case. It ended up being a far simpler request than she expected, he had insisted that in exchange for the short reprieve, he wanted her to be something of a consultant, but more like a sounding board for ideas. He seemed to very much enjoy cat-related ideas, and while she didn’t particularly care for cats, it was a blissfully easy request. Thanks to this work, she had creative ideas in spades, and if they helped? Even better. The sound of her phone ringing surprised her a little, and she hadn’t thought to check the number, holding up a hand to signal she’d be back in a bit, disappearing into a quieter corner. It was Jin’s number, not Seraph’s, clearing her throat, taking a drink of water to ease her voice before she answered. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Babe! You picked up right away!” the voice called. 

 

Her face flushed crimson at the pet name. In her private life, she wasn’t used to hearing such things, and it was somewhat embarrassing. Seraph was like a mask she wore, someone who could hear these things all the time, and return them without a second thought, but this was different.

 

“Ahh…” she sighed slightly, trying to decide what to say. 

 

“What were you doing? Thinking of me? Jinx! I was thinking of you too.” he said. 

 

She pressed a hand to her chest, her pulse pounding unsettlingly. Drawing the phone away from her ear, she looked at the name and photo on the ID, startled when she noticed it was Zen. Well, he was similar, maybe this wasn’t personal, but more what he was used to saying. Either way, it did nothing to make the warmth wash away from her face. 

 

“You’re making me blush…” she murmured nervously, unexpectedly honest. 

 

“You sound really cute, especially like this. I really wish I could put a face to this voice I like. I wish Seven would put in a video call feature. I should ask.” he sighed. 

 

In this particular moment, she was actually relieved there was no such feature. It would be a challenge to come up with a convincing explanation for why she looked the way she did at that moment that didn’t include ‘I’m at rehearsal, and only these knuckleheads know who I actually am.’ She felt eyes on the back of her head, and she turned slowly, Haneul sticking his head in slightly, making kissy faces mockingly at her. 

 

“Hey now! Stop that you…” she scolded. Realizing Zen might take that the wrong way, she quickly clarified. “N...not you, one of my coworkers is being annoying.” 

 

“Maybe it’s love! They see your happy smile, and they can’t help but be jealous!” he said with a laugh. “Uh...Do you ever think about my face while we’re talking? … I hope so. It would feel like I’m right next to you.” 

 

She had been more focused on the work to think of such a thing, although now that he had said it, she accidentally imagined him right beside her, smiling. Ahh, even she had to admit, he had a lovely smile. He brought up the previous parties, but she was again distracted by the return of Haneul, with his brother Hyeon, arguably the most adorable member of the group, not really an attraction for her, but his personality was very cute. He reminded her more and more of Yoosung now. 

 

“Really, you too now? Why do you do this to me Haneul!” she hissed. She cursed in her thoughts, trying to think up an excuse for using that name. 

 

“Haneul? Are you still at work?” he asked, switching the subject. “What’s going on?” 

 

She waved a hand to shoo them away once more. When they left, she heaved a sigh. Looking at the clock on the wall. Almost time for Jaehee to show up, she had to make an excuse. “Yes, but I’ll be leaving shortly. My shift is over. Don’t worry about it, sometimes if the guys have breaks, they enjoy giving me a hard time. Probably because they know I won’t quit, haha!” she paused again, glancing back. They were gone. “Anyways, the party...I’ll work really hard on it to make sure it turns out alright.” 

 

“I’ll support you then, like a knight in shining armor!” he told her. 

 

She almost laughed again. Not only because the mental image was funny, but because it reminded her of a video they had shot a few months back, armor wasn’t very comfortable though…

 

“Let me know if you need anything. I’m a knight who exists for the princess.” he said. 

 

Her finally cooling face lit up again, a knot forming in her throat. Why couldn’t she channel that usual charisma? Even if it was just joking, she could have at least felt comfortable flirting back a little bit, or at least trying to say something clever. 

 

“P...princess?” she repeated curiously. 

 

“Mm.” he confirmed. “There are so many things I want to do already, let’s make awesome memories together, okay? I have to go for work now, I’ll call you later. Bye!” 

 

He hung up before she got a chance to stutter out any kind of response, though she admitted she was glad. Anymore of this, and she wouldn’t have been able to focus on work. As it was, she had to get back, the label wanted them working together on a song where Seraph was meant to be the only singer, but it was still a group project. Haneul would be on piano, Hyeon playing the violin, and the others? They had various parts to play. Pocketing her phone, she rolled her shoulders, standing tall again as she strode out, raising a hand to catch the drink thrown her way. 

 

“Thanks, Yeong.” she called casually. 

 

Cracking it open, she took a quick sip before signalling she was ready to pick back up. Before they could, however, there was a knock at the door, before a mousy blonde hesitantly stepped in, a darker haired woman at her side, wide eyed and curious looking.  _ Jaehee _ . She couldn’t exactly call out to her, it would be too obvious. Instead, she forced the quick personality shift, swallowing hard in an effort to remind herself to do the proper voice. Seraph was expected to be charming and as close to perfect as he could be, that was being a public face, right? He crossed the room, a few of the others following out of curiosity. He hovered over her, though she wouldn’t realize, it took a lot to be this tall, outside of work, she was a fair bit shorter, and for that reason, the company had invested in a few pairs of special shoes with hidden elevated heels for her. She was grateful for them now, though usually, they were rather uncomfortable. He bowed politely, reaching for her hand, bringing it up enough for his lips to lightly brush the knuckles. 

 

“Do you know this cute lady?” Eun asked curiously. 

 

“Not personally, but based on the request made, I can guess that this must be...Miss Jaehee Kang, am I right?” he asked, winking as he said it.

 

Jaehee actually blushed, hiding behind her hands for just a moment with a slight nod. She regained her composure quickly, but it was still cute, regardless. The rest of the group filed around her, trying to summon her attention to them for just a moment. _Boys._  She didn’t seem to mind, and she vaguely recalled that she was actually single, but that was not really an excuse for them to drool all over the poor woman. 

 

“Ahh, that reminds me! We spent all day gathering things, we knew you were coming, see?” Bora, the oldest of the group purred. 

 

He handed her off a basket filled with assorted goods, autographs, pictures, an album, contributions from everyone included, and at the top? Tickets for a few upcoming shows, with a VIP pass. 

 

“We should celebrate! Do you want pictures with us? We could do your voicemail for you if you want, cute lady~” Eun offered. 

 

\----

After around two hours, the group parted ways for the night, Jaehee pleasantly humming to herself as she left. She looked less stressed than when she entered, and that was enough for Jin, really, she was glad, the woman was severely overworked. Being careful not to be followed by anyone, she beat a hasty retreat back to the apartment, catching a quick shower and changing into something far more comfortable than that trappings of Seraph, even a little painful at times. It was what she wanted, of course, but that didn’t mean it didn’t come with a fair amount of physical pain as well, transforming her girlish form into that. She plugged her phone in, stretching out on the bed before logging in to the messenger. Her absence probably was noticed, but she could just say she fell asleep after work, if anyone asked. 

 

>Jumin Han

Assistant Kang.

 

>Jaehee Kang

Yes, Mr. Han?

 

>Jumin Han

What is this song you keep playing?

 

>Jaehee Kang

Ah. Is it bothering you? 

 

>Jumin Han

At first, perhaps. The lyrics are interesting. 

 

>ZEN

No way;; Jumin finds something interesting? Jaehee, how did it go? 

 

>Jaehee Kang

I had a good time today. Thank you for asking. 

 

>Jumin Han

Yes, well, you’re welcome! I expect you’ll work hard to thank me.

 

>ZEN

Jumin, don’t be a jerk. 

 

>Jin

I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

No, thank you for making it possible. 

 

>Jin

I saw your new profile picture. You’re actually smiling, I’m glad.

 

>Jumin Han

That is because her excellent boss gave her a long break today.

 

>ZEN

Ugh;; seriously? 

 

That strange emote of Zen winking popped up in the chat. 

 

>ZEN

I used my break to call Jin. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

You called her? 

 

>ZEN

Of course. I wanted to hear her cute voice, it was a good break.

 

>Jin

A...anyway. 

 

>Jumin Han

I should have called. It would have been a more productive use of her time. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

You, Mr. Han? You want to call her? 

 

>Jumin Han

I’m busy. Although it is important to check on the members occasionally. 

 

>ZEN

She doesn’t want to talk to a jerk like you;;;;

 

She had to laugh a little bit. Unsure how it had turned into a discussion about who she did and didn’t want to talk to. Talking on the phone was common for her, but with them it became almost too much for her, unsure what to say. Though she had to admit, she was at least a little curious about how Jumin sounded. With Zen and Jaehee, she had a voice to go with the faces, but not with him. 

 

>Jin

I am a little curious…

 

>ZEN

What? No way, really? 

 

>Jumin Han

She does want to talk to me. 

 

His strangely happy emote showed up. She doubted he was actually smiling, he didn’t seem the type who smiled much, if ever. It was nice to see that though, she could at least picture a slight smirk, and that was okay. She liked it when others were a little happy. 

 

>ZEN

This guy has nothing good to say;; 

 

>Jumin Han

Sounds like you’re jealous. Are you jealous of me, Zen? 

 

>ZEN

HA! Don’t make me laugh. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Jin, please excuse me. I want to go before this gets too ridiculous. 

 

>Jin 

Of course. Get some rest, Jaehee. 

 

She logged out quickly after that, leaving the two men bickering back and forth. While it was amusing, she figured she could probably do with a quick meal and a nap. Thankfully, Bora had made too much and sent her off with a plate of food before she left, something she was glad for, forgetting to go do a bit of shopping before she returned. Only a quick nap though, she still had to answer e-mails, although they had secured at least one guest after talking with the others in her group. 

 

>Jin

I’ll be going now.

 

>Jumin Han

Good night. 

 

>ZEN

Get some rest, cute girl~

 

She left the chat then, her face warming up again. Why did seeing that make her feel so nervous? It was probably only because she had heard his voice, and she accidentally imagined him saying it just then. Still, no reason to get excited, he was, after all, an actor. Much of the remainder of her night was spent hunched over a plate of curry, trying to think of clever responses to the e-mails she had received. Thankfully, even with the group project, she had a few days off now, and could spend more time devoted to arranging the party. 


	3. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin herself has a lunch meeting, and while she struggles to figure out how she should be acting in that situation, a familiar voice cheers her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention now that this isn't planned to strictly follow the course of the game, there will be things that don't match up, of course. I hope it goes well.

So much for a break. Nothing to do with AKO today, not really. Her manager called and tried to schedule a lunch meeting with ‘someone really big’. That would have been fine, had he not said that it was for her personally, not Seraph. Someone really big wouldn’t have a reason to meet with her, no reason at all, she was a nobody apart from the group. It was frightening, almost, she didn’t really know how to react to anything outside of her profession, and this was stressful. She had caught up on all her current e-mails, but she logged in for a bit anyway, hoping to take her mind off the pending meeting. 

 

>Jin

Hey…

 

>Yoosung

Hey!

 

>Jin

...LOLOL? 

 

>Yoosung

Ya. 

 

>ZEN

Just stop with that already and do something else with your time...Jin, did you eat yet?

 

>Jin

Not yet… I’m trying not to think about that.

 

>Yoosung

You should eat, it helps you focus better.

 

>ZEN 

Are you alright? 

 

>Jin

Actually…

 

She wasn’t sure if she should say anything about it, but it wasn’t going away. Maybe it was better to put a little more trust in the people she’d be working with now.

 

>Jin

Not really. I’m actually really nervous. Kind of strange feeling.

 

>Yoosung

Are you getting sick? Please take care of yourself…

 

>ZEN

What’s wrong, lady~? Are you sad because you miss me? Do you want a selfie? 

 

She had to laugh. Somewhere in the serious question, it felt like he was still trying to stay on her mind, and that was what he thought would help. Admittedly, it might do some good, for once.

>Jin

Sure. 

 

Zen sent a picture, unexpectedly cute. She was starting to get used to ones that seemed almost silly, but this, this was entirely different. It actually did cheer her up a little bit. 

 

>Jin 

Thanks, Zen. I feel a little better. 

 

>ZEN

Good, I’m glad. Now...what’s on that adorable mind of yours?

 

>Jin

I have a lunch meeting with someone. 

 

>Yoosung

Oh, a date?

 

>ZEN

D...date?!

 

>Jin

Lololol no. I’ve never been on an actual date, this is just...just lunch. I’m not sure what the reason is or who it is, but I hear it’s really important. I’m not actually sure how I’m supposed to act.

 

>Yoosung

So innocent lol. 

 

But…

 

Just be yourself! You seem really cute, so I think it won’t be hard.

 

Ahh...I want to go on dates too.

 

>ZEN

She said it’s not a date;;

 

Why bring that up? 

 

Be yourself seconded. It will go well. 

 

Jin eyed the clock on her phone, frowning. It was actually time for her to get going. Thankfully, this seemed to be the only thing on her schedule today. 

 

>Jin

I’ll try that. I have to go, I’ll be back later. 

 

She logged out before she had a chance to see if anyone replied. Grabbing a light jacket, she slipped her normal shoes on, using her camera to check her hair quickly. When she was sure she didn’t look sloppy, she left, heading for the designated location. Some manner of outside cafe, though since she had no idea who she was looking for, she took a seat, a waiter delivering her a glass of ice water while she waited. 

 

“Thank you.” she said politely. 

 

Jin felt a light touch on her shoulder, tensing at the unexpected contact. Glancing up, swallowing hard when she saw who it was. It was Kwon, a singer from a different company, and  _ only her absolute hero… _

 

“Are you Jin Park?” he asked. 

 

She couldn’t manage more than a quiet squeak, nodding her affirmation instead of saying anything. He took a seat across from her, sliding one of the menus towards her. At least for business meetings, the company always comped her dining, so she’d get a decent meal, if nothing else. She lifted it to read, ducking down behind it, concerned about making a bad appearance, idly perusing the offerings, though she already had a good idea of what she wanted. She rarely ordered anything else when she went out, so why bother switching it up. 

 

“So…” she attempted to make conversation, but she had no idea where to go with it. 

 

“No need to be nervous. We can discuss business after we eat, is there anything I can do to help you relax?” he asked. 

 

“N..no, this is fine, I’m alright.” she mumbled. 

 

The menu folded down as he leaned closer, studying her curiously. He was older than her by quite a bit, a little older than Jumin, in fact, but that didn’t really make a difference. Except that he might be a bit more experienced in these matters than she was, she had never been called for any meeting outside of her alter ego. That, and he didn’t look anywhere near his age, like he had stopped aging entirely, and she imagined he didn’t have to do anything to maintain it. Eun always emphasized the importance of her never skipping a nightly face treatment, and it was with great reluctance that she did. Seraph required a ridiculous amount of makeup and even when she was tired, she had to make a point of washing it off anyway. 

 

“He did well. You  _ are  _ really cute.” he observed finally. 

 

It was still embarrassing to hear, but it didn’t make her heart jump at all, strange. She expected to feel all sorts of unusual things sitting across from her idol. The waiter returned, and they placed their orders, the man leaving with a slight nod. 

 

“If this goes well, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, I’d really like you to be comfortable. I swear, I’m not going to bite.” he said with a laugh. 

 

Seeing more of each other? Why? This  _ was _ a business meeting, right? Well, if it was a long contract, it made sense that they would end up spending more time together, though it was still an uncomfortable thought. 

 

“Well, let’s hope it goes well then!” she said cheerfully. 

It was false, she couldn’t get that enthusiastic about something so completely unfamiliar to her. The meal came quickly enough, though she felt like she was starving, she picked at it nervously at first, until the rumble in her stomach commanded her to eat normally, drinking water in between thorough bites. It was top quality, she knew that much, she had never been here, but the reviews were insane, but here, now, it tasted like nothing. 

 

“So, getting down to business.” he began, taking a drink before continuing. “I’ve been requesting someone from different companies, I asked for a really cute girl, and NG was the only one to answer. They said they had someone, swears you’re pretty talented too, so I think you’ll be perfect.” 

 

“Perfect for what?” she asked. 

 

“Well, I have this video I need to shoot soon, it’s nothing too intense, I promise. Just a bit of singing and a little acting, but I hear you work closely with AKO, so I mean, you must have some idea how it goes, right?” he explained. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s true. If it’s just that, then I think I can help, although my schedule is a little crazy for a while. If that’s no trouble, than I will be happy to help.” she mumbled. 

 

Of course, she didn’t want to go into details about the RFA, since she hadn’t been told she could mention it aside from those who were suggested to invite. If someone mentioned he could be, she’d gladly fill him in, but until then… she just wasn’t going to mention she was really busy with the party, and her spare time was filled with rehearsals and concert preparation. 

 

“I understand. I’m really looking forward to working with you, Jin. I’ll take your schedule into consideration. If I could get your -- “ he began

 

Her phone began to ring. She had no intention of answering it until she saw the name. Standing quickly, she held up a finger to tell him she’d be back after. Jin took a few steps away for some small manner of privacy. 

 

“Zen!” she said enthusiastically. 

 

After it slipped out, she blushed faintly, almost shamed by how relieved she was to get his call. It may well have been that she just needed a break from the still anxiety-inducing situation, but it was honest relief, even so. 

 

“Hello? Is this my babe?” he laughed. “Too much?” 

 

“N..no, it’s alright.” she said, at this point just hoping he wouldn’t hang up. 

 

“Are you still...in your meeting?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Ah. Yes, but I’m  _ so glad _ you called…” she admitted. 

 

“Really? Well, if you need an excuse, I can talk for a little bit. You sound nervous.” he said. 

 

“I am. This whole situation is hard to process.” she murmured. 

“So who was it, anyway?” he tried to make conversation. 

 

“ _ Kwon. _ He wants to work with me, I guess. Something about a video?” she told him. 

 

“Oh. I see.” he sounded almost disappointed. 

 

“But! Don’t worry. I’ll still make plenty of time for the party.” she assured him. 

 

“That’s good…” he sighed. 

 

Why did he still sound so disappointed? She wasn’t entirely thrilled either, not because of the job or who she was working with, only that working as herself was really hard for her. Still, she imagined he might be a little more happy for her...unless…

 

“Zen...be honest please...are you...jealous?” she asked hesitantly. 

 

“Maybe a little. I like talking to you.” he told her. 

 

“Are you worried I won’t talk to you anymore if I work with him?” she questioned. 

 

“...yes…” he sighed again. 

 

She had to giggle a bit at that. He was at least being honest about it, but she hadn’t quite imagined he valued her time that much, that he would be jealous of someone else talking to her instead of him. Today was strange though, normally, he made her feel really shy, and she couldn’t really talk to him easily. This time though, it felt so natural, like she was supposed to talk to him right then, very easy. 

 

“Please don’t worry. I’ll always make time for you, promise. Better? Hey! Just think, I’m ignoring a business meeting to talk to you.” she tried to explain. 

 

“That’s true...I do feel a little better, actually. I just...wanted to hear your voice a little before I leave. Thank you for talking with me, will you be on later? Can I call again?” he asked

 

“Anytime, day, night, I’ll answer. Cheer up, Zen! Have a great day, for me?” she said. 

 

Wow, that almost sounded like the kind of thing Seraph would say, not her. It almost felt like he was bleeding through just a little bit, and she didn’t entirely mind. That little boost of confidence was nice to feel, especially in a moment where she was already feeling less than her best. 

 

“I will, if you’re not on, maybe I’ll call you again tonight…” it sounded more like he was debating with himself if he should, but it was still strangely cute to her. “Later, Jin.” 

 

She felt a small tinge of disappointment at the sound of the disconnect. Taking a deep breath, she stood a little taller, returning to her seat. 

 

“Thank you for waiting. What were you saying before?” she asked. 

 

Talking with him had helped her be just a little bit more oriented, and she was in a good frame of mind for this now. 

 

“I was saying, if I could just get your number, I can check in with you from time to time to work out a suitable schedule?” he said. 

 

He wanted her number? Well, truthfully, it felt a little odd giving it out now, but at the same time, it wasn’t like he meant to call just to chat, he only wanted to schedule time for the work. Even so, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if they did talk a little, she never turned down a new friend.

 

“Alright, here. Let me write it down for you.” she agreed finally. 

 

Producing a pen from her jacket pocket, she wrote it on a napkin, sliding it over to him. He reached for the pen, writing his down for her in exchange. Giving her the pen back, he stood slowly, reaching out a hand to help her up. Without thinking, she took it, allowing him to pull her up. He smiled a little, flicking a quick wave. 

 

“Thank you for meeting with me. I look forward to working with you.” he said politely. 

 

A silver car pulled up behind him, and he nodded his head back towards it. “That’s my ride. I’ll see you around.” 

 

She waited until they had left, raising a finger to her chin in thought. Since the company was paying for her meal, she should make the best of it, right? When the waiter came back to clear the dishes, she quickly put in one last request, dessert to go. She was very active with her work, so gaining weight didn’t really concern her usually, but in truth, she just wanted to put off going shopping a little longer. After she got it, she made her way back to the apartment, carefully checking to make sure again that she wasn’t followed. Shedding her jacket, she slumped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. It already felt like a long day, but maybe it was only because she ate a good meal and was feeling really tired. Too much, probably, but who could pass up on it? She eyed her phone almost expectantly, trying to decide what she wanted more, to log in and chat, or to rest up first. Putting it on the stand by the bed, she stretched out, nap it was. If Zen did decide to call back, she’d still hear the ringing and wake up, she was used to having to wake up and be alert when calls came in anyway, no chance that she might miss it. Though she found herself wondering why she was looking forward to it so suddenly...


	4. My Brother Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's free schedule means she can finally buy groceries, but not before promising someone she'll explain why she's trying to borrow a strange guy's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains samplings from Day 4. 
> 
> Next chapter will be more focused on plot from Day 5.

Jin found her way to the kitchen, buried in her phone, replying to new e-mails and texts, returning calls she had somehow missed, though she was somehow pleased she had only seemed to miss two, both from non-RFA members, which to her meant they could easily be put off until later. Opening the fridge, she grimaced, scanning every shelf and opening drawers, even though she knew there wasn’t anything to be found there. Scratching her head, she sighed, navigating to her phone, pressing the button, surprised to hear a voice on the other end. 

 

“Good morning, hon~” the voice called pleasantly. “I slept so well…” he made a sound she couldn’t identify. “How about you, did you sleep alright?” 

 

“Not bad, heavier than I meant to, I don’t even think I dreamed…” she murmured, still struggling to wake up. 

 

“That’s good, but I’m a bit sad, I was waiting for you…” he sighed. 

 

She paused, fumbling in her jacket to make sure she still had the keys. There was a free day on the schedule, and she needed to get a few things at the store, which meant having to plan a small speech. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Zen. I’ll try to see you tonight, how about that?” she offered distractedly. 

 

“Oh~ Are you busy?” he asked, seeming to realize her lack of focus. 

 

“Ah. I need to go to the store, so I meant to ask Bora for his car…” she yawned. 

 

“That tall guy from AKO? He lets you use his car?” he asked curiously.

 

Jin realized she had made a mistake and said something she shouldn’t have. There were a few ways she could handle it, but as much as she wanted to be open and honest, she just wasn’t ready yet. 

 

“It’s nothing like you’re probably thinking. I just can’t use mine at the moment. I’ll...I’ll explain everything to you when we have the chance to meet, if you still want to hear it. It really is nothing bad, I swear.” she tried to tell him. 

 

“I believe you. I don’t think you’re a bad person at all, so I’ll trust you and wait until you’re comfortable enough to tell me anything.” he said. 

 

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” she murmured, muffling another yawn against the back of her hand. 

 

“Ah! Is that a compliment?” he questioned, his tone sounding pleased. “Oh...I have to get going, talk to you later? Will you be on the messenger? I’ll also text when I get the chance, if you like.” 

 

He seemed strangely eager for so early in the morning, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, in fact, she liked having someone to talk to so frequently. Work was nice, but this felt a little different somehow, less lonely. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be on. I’ll keep checking so I don’t miss it if you text. I should be home pretty quickly, I only need a few things at the store, and I don’t have to work today.” she told him. “Talk to you soon, Zen, bye~” 

 

She waited until he hung up, dialing the number she needed, making sure to leave and walk a fair distance away from the apartment before she finished sending the call. 

 

“Ahh~ Who is this strange girl calling me so early?” Bora asked jokingly. 

 

“You know very well who this is. It’s your darling little sister of course!” she told him cheerfully. 

 

“Oh? I’ve almost forgotten your voice, it’s been so long, I swore I had a little brother.” he teased. 

 

“You too? Why is it so much fun to pick on me?” she pouted. 

 

“No...please don’t sound so sad! I’ll buy you an ice cream later…” he tried to apologize. 

 

“Hmph. Not good enough, if you want to make it up to me, I want something else too.” she ignored his offer. 

 

“Fine, fine. How about...those orange drinks you like, will that be enough to forgive your foolish brother?” he asked. 

 

“Okay…” she sighed. 

 

“What’s up, hm? You don’t have to come in today, so what possessed you to call?” he wondered. 

 

“I need to borrow your car. I need groceries…” she admitted quietly. 

 

“Mm...nope. You have your own car, if you’re not going to take it, then you have no choice but to let me drive. How else am I going to get you what I promised?” he asked. 

 

He knew very well she was rolling her eyes, even without seeing her face at that moment, but she really had little choice but to accept. 

 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” she said, ready to hang up. “I want chocolate, by the way.” 

 

“Of course. See you in a bit.” he excused himself. 

 

She checked her phone while she was waiting, noticing she had missed a few chats. Going back to read them, she frowned. V had been online, and he set the party date for a week. That felt awfully soon considering how new she was to this, to be thrown into it so quickly, that didn’t feel like enough time to gather many guests  _ and _ make sure their needs were met...It seemed her personal affairs would be a little harder to manage now, most of her time would need to be devoted to the RFA, but at the very least, it was good that she had a mostly free schedule for that week, only two days of rehearsal, and nothing else just yet. If anything came up, she’d have to really try to put it off. 

 

Bora’s white car pulled up, slowing to a stop next to her, he stretched across the seat to open the door. After she got in and buckled up, he handed her a pair of sunglasses. 

 

“I can’t believe you waited out here without these. Be careful next time, I know how the light hurts your eyes. It can’t be helped during practice and shooting locations, but like this, it shouldn’t be to much to ask that you take care of yourself.” he scolded

 

“Yes, mother. I’ll try to remember.” she said sarcastically. 

 

Jin put the glasses on, leaning back in the seat as he pulled away, keeping her phone turned away as she checked the most recent board. Zen was actually on, though that wasn’t much of a surprise, she had a feeling that he was popping up during breaks and maybe even in the middle of his own practices. Yoosung entered the chat as well, and so she was content to let them banter back and forth until it looked like the blond aimed a question at her. 

 

>Yoosung

 

Don’t I look okay? 

 

>Jin

You’re attractive ^^. 

 

It wasn’t wrong, but she had quickly learned in life that attraction to someone didn’t usually mean there was anything there. She worked regularly with attractive men and women, but even so, it was often only the way they danced or sang that called her attention, not some heart-pounding emotional response. She admired talent and strived to match that skill, nothing spectacular, no fireworks or anything. 

 

>Yoosung

Jin, do you know? 

 

She scrolled back to see what the question was about. Oh, on the subject of why he couldn’t get a girlfriend. 

 

>Jin

Honestly, probably because you play so much LOLOL. 

 

>Yoosung

But I quit, so shouldn’t I get one now? Hooray!

 

That wasn’t quite what she meant, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Not just the attention to LOLOL but also that he rarely seemed to leave except to put weak effort into his studies. Jaehee came in next, and the three engaged in their own conversation, largely an explanation as to why he couldn’t get a girlfriend. It seemed to her that they were being too hard on him, but maybe it was only because he came off as especially sensitive. He had his own charming attributes that were unique to him, that much was true. At least he sounded totally adorable on the phone too, and some girls liked that. Her though, she mostly felt like she was talking to a puppy and always felt a strange desire to scratch his ears or rub his belly. Oh well. 

 

>Yoosung

Oh. Jin went quiet again. 

 

Jin!

 

>Jin

Ya? 

 

>Yoosung

What about you though, what’s your type?

 

>Jin

Type? I guess I really don’t know. I’m usually pretty focused on the job, so I guess I never really took the time to think about it. I know there are things I really like, but that’s about it.

 

>ZEN

I’d like to hear this.

 

>Jaehee Kang

I...admit I’m curious too. 

 

>Jin

I like DM? She’s really cute, right? Oh, but I mean I guess you meant my taste in guys? I like nice, long hair, um...Scent is a big part of the experience too, some people smell weird, though that probably sounds strange. Ah! Big eyes, expressive. I like guys who can dance really well, but…

 

>Yoosung

But what?

 

>Jin 

But I can’t really dance, not like specific styles, it’s more like...freeform lololol 

 

>Yoosung

Hmm… I could learn to dance maybe? There might be a club at school...OH! I could grow out my hair too, would girls like me then? 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Maybe. 

 

>ZEN

Haha, I actually might be her type. That made me smile. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Zen, I don’t think we should discuss this again, the fans would be really upset about it if you started dating. 

 

>Jin

As much as I’d like to encourage love, she does have a point. Fans can be a blessing as long as you’re not doing the wrong thing…

 

Bora nudged her shoulder. She looked up, they were parked in the grocery lot, his brow raised questioningly. “We’ve been here for like five minutes, did you want food or do you want to keep flirting?” 

 

It was said jokingly, but it still made her blush a little bit. He was too nice to have actually read the conversation at her side, but still, just hearing that, she had to question if she actually was flirting or not. 

 

“If you hurry, I’ll buy you lunch too.” he hummed. 

 

>Jin

Gotta go. Food is calling~ 

 

>ZEN

Have a good meal~

 

>Yoosung

Omg, she hasn’t eaten yet, so sad. 

 

>ZEN 

Cheer up, she’s about to. Probably something better than the sad thing you’ll eat in the cafeteria.

 

She closed out of it, prepared to go back when she made it home, but for now, she had a good lunch, ice cream and soda to look forward to, but knowing him, he was going to make her finish her shopping first. He always told her not to shop when you’re starving or too full, and right now was a good time, at that perfect balance between the two. 

 

“I have to ask, no one really knows who I am like this. To other people, I’m some strange girl at your side, aren’t you a little concerned someone might get the wrong idea?” she asked. 

 

The topic of scandals fresh in her mind, it occurred to her that maybe if someone took the wrong photo it  _ could  _ look like she was just a normal girl on a date, but to her, that was so weird, they were...well, not technically related, but they were to her…

 

“ I’m not going to lie, even if someone else thinks that. If people get too nosy, I’ll let them know that we’re family. Don’t worry about it, alright? Ah. That reminds me, that woman that stopped by the other day…” he trailed off. 

 

“Jaehee? You’re not…” she stopped, unable to finish the sentence. 

 

“Hm? No, not for me. Eun hoped you had her number.” he said with a shrug. 

 

“I do, but I can’t just give that out without asking…” she scratched her head. “I’ll ask, but he should know it’s nearly impossible to convince her boss to give her time off. Now if he wants to win her over that badly, he knows who to talk to. I can probably arrange a meeting, but it may not work.” 

 

“Tough boss, huh?” he mused. 

 

“Jumin Han.” she said simply.

 

“Oh man, I’ve heard that name, poor Eun.” he chuckled. 

 

“Ya ya ya, but seriously, come on, I want to hurry so we can eat. I bet there’s stir fry with my name on it somewhere…” she mumbled. 

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll hurry before you start thinking I’m a plate of ribs or something…” he laughed again, ruffling her hair. “By the way, next time we get to eat like this, you’re buying.” 


	5. Good Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen opens up just a little. A sudden call from Jumin means she has to go for a meeting she hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying so hard to keep this close to the game but also adding in a little bit of stuff to keep it interesting.

Jin sunk down in the water, replying to e-mails and texts as had become her new daily routine. She had missed a lot of chats again, though in all fairness, it wasn’t work or sleep that kept her day busy, she spent a good portion of the day reviewing the concert itinerary, practicing the choreography and singing. When the sweat felt like too much, she went for a bath, relaxing now since she had been in a bit longer than normal. Seemed like the day had been filled with plenty of excitement and tension, Zen, eagerly sharing that he had gotten a good role with a celebrity. Echo Girl, he said, and she had to admit, she knew her, but her fame had been bought, and she was bitter about it. Not that she didn’t have enough talent to maintain it, but she had inadvertently taken attention away from rising talents that had genuine promise, though she wasn’t about to tell Zen that, not and ruin his good mood. 

 

Jumin and Zen had also argued again, it seemed Jumin wanted Zen to model a cat food line, despite knowing he was allergic to cats. Those two, what she wouldn’t give to make them stop fighting and get along, but it could always be worse. Her phone rang, startling her, and it slipped, disappearing under the water. Rushing to find it, she fished it back out, answering it, smiling when she heard the voice on the other end. 

 

“Oh, you answered so quickly. Were you waiting for me?” he teased. 

 

“If I was?” she countered curiously. 

 

“Haha, that would be cute.” he started. “Ah...I’m so nervous about this new role. It’s a big deal, you know? When I heard where it would likely be...I can’t tell you about it yet, but it’s the largest stage I’ve ever been on…” 

 

“Really? I’m so happy for you, I just know you’ll do an amazing job.” she told him. 

 

“I couldn’t really tell anyone else how I feel, but I think I can tell you. I feel like I can be honest with you… I...well, I can’t explain it, but I just kept thinking about you… Is...that strange?” he asked quietly. 

 

“I don’t find it strange. I want to be honest with you too...and...I promise again that I will.” she sighed. 

 

“Just tell me when you’re ready. I’m always willing to listen to anything you want to tell me. You know I’ll always be on your side, right? Even if you want to confess your love to me, I’ll listen!” he said with a laugh. 

 

“Oh, is that so?” she asked.

 

She was blushing, glad he couldn’t see. It felt almost uncomfortable being so open with someone, especially since they had never met, but at the same time, it was...strangely pleasant. Like he made her more herself than she had ever been. It was hard to explain, but even harder to work out in her mind. 

 

“Zen~ I love youuuu~” she cooed jokingly, giggling a little.

 

“Ah! D..don’t be so cute without a warning, you almost made my heart stop! Ahh...I’m just really nervous. Do you think I can do good? I just...want to know what you think…” he told her. 

 

It felt unusual to hear him doubting himself. He was talented, and he knew that better than anyone, she couldn’t actually attest to how good he was, but she just had the feeling he would do better than good.

“I absolutely do. You’ve been getting ready for this the whole time. Remember what you told me the other day? About being backstage? This is your chance to really shine, and I know that there’s no chance it could be anything but magnificent.” she assured him. 

 

“You’re right…” he sighed. “Thank you. You really are my lucky angel. I feel like everything’s been working out since you joined. Where have you been all this time?” he asked. 

 

She had to chuckle at that particular phrasing. Thankfully he seemed to think she was laughing about the question, and not the actual case. It struck her as amusing that he would choose that particular word, angel. Any other word would have been good, but he went for the one that had to be common to her other self also. Seraph, a name recalling angels. 

 

“Perhaps fate needed me to be here now, not before. As sad as that sounds.” she admitted. 

 

She dropped the phone again, perhaps out of embarrassment over being so gooey like that, wondering again if a little of her stage presence had slipped through as she fumbled for her phone. 

 

“What was that splash?” he wondered.

 

“Haha, I should have warned you I’m so clumsy...I dropped my phone in the bath. Technically, twice already. I guess that means I should get out…” she mumbled. 

 

Jin lit up instantly, her cheeks burning warmly. She didn’t know why she had to say that, it felt far too honest, maybe even a little creepy, and she had meant to be supportive of his new role, not creepy. 

 

“You’re in the bath? Isn’t it bad to get your phone wet?” he asked, concerned for it. 

 

“Ah. Well my phone can get wet, I even dropped it in a pool by accident and it still works. It was a present. Anyway...I need to get out, and...um...well…” she trailed off nervously. 

 

“I understand, can’t get dressed and talk at the same time. I’ll go look over the script again, I’ll call back.” he said, excusing himself. 

 

He hung up fairly quickly, though in her mind it was because he was nice enough to not want to make her choose between talking to him longer or getting dressed so she didn’t get ill. Dressing quickly, her phone rang again, grabbing it on her way to get a snack. 

 

“Hello…” she paused, looking at the screen. “Jumin, what’s going on?” 

 

“Aside from wanting to make use of our contract to discuss a few things, a certain young man called. I found this unusual. You work with AKO, yes? Why was someone from the studio calling me, do you know?” he asked. 

 

“Oh, well, yes, I’m just about to make something to eat and then I’ll be free to talk as long as you need my input. As for the call…” she didn’t get to finish. 

 

“I heard you have a car, is that the case? If not, I’ll send a driver.” he stated. 

 

“Driver, for what?” she asked. 

 

“Perhaps you didn’t look clearly enough at the contract I sent you, but it did state rather clearly that all meetings will be in person. If you’re hungry, we can talk over dinner, you can tell me about the call then as well. Now, do I need to send a driver or will you come to the building by yourself?” he asked. 

 

It was so sudden. She fished in a pile of papers on the counter, pulling out her copy of the contract, sent back through NG since no one was supposed to know her address. Skimming through it quickly, she spotted the clause that he referred to, scratching her head. She didn’t have a retainer, so perhaps she had been a bit hasty in signing without reading through carefully. Frowning a little, she realized she had to once more change. If she had to go to a proper business, she needed to look presentable, even though she wanted to be comfortable on her day off. The problem now was that technically the car was all over the Internet as being Seraph’s. If she showed up as she was, and someone recognized it, that would be hard to explain. On the other hand, it would be faster to walk out to the studio to get it than to wait for a driver.

 

“I’ll be on my way presently. I have a GPS, so no need for directions, I’ll find it.” she assured him. 

 

“Fine, see you in a bit then. Goodbye.” he said. 

 

Jin didn’t know Jumin all that well yet, but even so, she was willing to bet if it was a simple discussion that he would have just texted her or discussed it over the phone. This had something to do with Eun, and in her mind, he was the one to blame for having to drive out now to meet him personally. Oh, he was going to owe her big time for this. Opening the messenger once more, she went to her texts, no reason really, but she felt like she should at least tell Zen something, so he didn’t worry too much if she didn’t answer.

 

‘Zen, have an unplanned meeting, won’t be able to answer my phone, I’ll call you when I’m free.’ she sent. 

 

Well, why not. She had already met Jaehee, technically. Perhaps it was natural that she should also meet Jumin before the party? Though it was a little sad, she had really enjoyed the mystery. 


	6. Look At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, if not already kind of a given, but the plot of the next chapter won't specifically follow game choices. Hopefully, it's still alright.

It ended up being very late before she arrived back to the apartment after her meeting with Jumin, and while she was usually much more stringent about driving with a clean mind, she broke her own moral compass after he brought out a bottle of wine with dinner. By the time she got home, she was too exhausted to think clearly, and simply fell face first into the bed, not bothering to cover up, content to pass out on the spot. Despite the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach which was her usual sign something wasn’t quite right, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. 

 

The very first thing she did when she woke up, later than usual, was to check the chat room, her phone nearly slipping from her hands when she read the big news she had missed during her slumber.  _ Zen hurt his ankle. _ That big production he had gotten the role with, it was like watching sand trickle through your fingers. Surely that was the bad feeling, but still, more importantly, she had to call him and check on him and -- when did that cross her mind? They weren’t technically anything, right? Still though, even if there was nothing at all between them, it was still something to worry about. Oh. Scrolling through the other chats, it seemed she had missed that he had been released from the hospital, had a cast. Physically, he was taken care of, but mentally, he might not be doing so well. 

 

Though, technically she couldn’t relate, she had never been injured, barely even caught anything worse than a cold, but even if she had, as long as she could withstand the pain, nothing would keep her from doing what she loved most. Pain was nothing compared to a happy smile. She went to the phone, prepared to start dialing his number when she heard his voice on the other end. Whether she had imagined it, or had somehow become talented in magic, she was convinced it wasn’t anything to be shocked over. 

 

“Zen! I’m so sorry I didn’t call back last night, I really meant to, but I -- never mind that, you’re hurt, will you be okay?” the words spilling out of her mouth before she could think it through. 

 

“I’ll be alright. I just wanted to hear your voice…” he sounded a bit sadder than usual. 

 

Really, she was more concerned with him, and he seemed not to hesitate for even a moment to so casually say what was troubling him. She felt like it should have bothered her, but at that instant, she was more relieved to hear his voice and that he was okay than anything else.

 

“Zen, I understand, but please don’t push yourself so quickly…” she mumbled. 

 

He changed the subject on her, perhaps to avoid worrying her further. “You’re okay, right babe? Nothing’s wrong?”

 

Ahh. He was being so honest with her, it was only fair that she tell him too, right? “Not really. I slept in late, and I woke up with a headache, I should have been up sooner. I can’t just slack off, this is import-- oh. Please don’t mind me, I have trouble focusing if I think too much about my problems.” 

 

It wasn’t a lie, it was a downward spiral. If she focused on what bothered her now, she inevitably began to think of everything that had balled up over the years, and ended up more unhappy than reflective. 

“Something unpredictable happened to me, but if only for my sake, try to be happy and bright, okay?” his voice softened a little, like he was genuinely concerned. 

 

“I...I’ll try, for you.” she sighed nervously. 

 

Jin couldn’t really tell if she had ever extended effort like this for anyone else, it just always felt like she was trying to improve all the time because it was best for accomplishing her goals, at least that was how she justified the long hours of hard work and the body pains that went into it. 

 

“Oh! Right. Do the other members text or call you often?” he asked. 

 

A strange question. “Oh, well... yes, I’ve gotten texts and calls from pretty much everyone, every day since I joined. Ah. Also, I had to meet up with Jumin last night too, but I can’t really discuss that, it’s in the paperwork.” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she spoke. 

 

“Who? These guys, I’m not dead yet…” he grumbled, falling silent for a time. “It’s too early for me to say this, I’m sure. I realized I can be pretty possessive and super jealous…” he ended with a laugh. 

 

Possessive and jealous, for her? Jin frowned a bit, she had never heard such words directed to her, and honestly, she wasn’t sure what she should say in a situation like this, although going with her instincts, she had to confess she really enjoyed hearing him say that. 

 

“Hmm...be possessive of me, if you like.” she exhaled slowly. 

 

“Huh? That’s really okay?” he sounded surprised. “Mm...well, then...don’t ever talk with another man besides me. Just look at me. If another man sees you and asks for your number, tell him ‘you should ask Zen that.” 

 

She blushed brightly at his words, her face feeling suddenly very hot, like she might have a fever. It would have been worth considering if she had ever gotten sick before. Jin was ready to give in, to do whatever he said, except...well, there was a problem.

 

“Zen...you know I work with men, right? I can’t help it if it’s for work. Is it...enough that I don’t talk to other men outside of work?” she asked. 

 

“Haha. That’s enough for me. I just...want to make sure I’m on your mind a lot.” he admitted. “And...well, it’s  _ definitely _ too early for this, but I don’t want to risk you paying attention to some other guy.” 

 

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she missed breakfast, and lunch was already here. She started to make something quick and easy, perhaps a salad and a sandwich, when it occurred to her that he probably couldn’t get around very easily now, and he said before he really didn’t have much to eat.

 

“Zen…” she said quietly. 

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” he asked. 

 

“Are you really alright? I hope that you are, but...I want you to know, if you say you’re not, I can’t help but want to come over and take care of you. Even if my car is...no, even so, I’d come if you wanted me to.” she said confidently. 

 

“I definitely want to see you. Although, I know it’s really difficult right now, I’ll talk it over with Seven and see if he thinks it’s safe for you.” he told her. 

 

Safe? Well, if it wasn’t safe, then she had inadvertently been risking her own safety every time she left for work. If it was safe, then waiting a bit longer wouldn’t hurt at all, right? 

 

“I won’t come if you tell me it’s not safe or that you don’t want me to.” she said. 

 

“Haha, give me a bit, babe. I know if you were safe, I’d have already come and got you. I just have to be sure.” he laughed. 

 

“Ah. But also, there’s Jaehee. She doesn’t seem to like how close she thinks we’ve gotten, I guess if I come see you, she won’t be happy, will she?” it was more of her thoughts slipping out than anything. 

 

Jaehee was a nice person, and while she couldn’t quite deny that there was some kind of feeling towards him, she didn’t know for sure what it was, and it was a little uncomfortable to have someone always telling her it wasn’t right to feel that way. 

 

“Don’t mind her. If you’re safe, then come anyways.” he urged. 

 

This had to have been the longest they’d spoken at one time, and it gave her something to think about, all the strange and still happy things he had said to her, and also considering how best to go about the situation if she was actually allowed to go see him. 

 

“Hey. I know it must be hard, but try to get some rest, alright? I don’t have much to do today, so if you can’t sleep, just call me back and I’ll try to help somehow.” she said. 

 

It wasn’t at all that she wanted to stop talking, only that she was worried he wouldn’t feel much better if he didn’t at least try to rest. In truth, aside from dealing with RFA business, and maybe a little practice for the pending concert, the only things she had on her agenda was to type up and print a report that Jumin had requested, an itemized list of her ideas and suggestions, and to call her brother in the hopes of paying him that meal she promised. That was only because she was absolutely craving ramen, and that was one thing she wouldn’t care to make for herself. 

 

“Alright, as my lady says. I’ll try to get some rest. Don’t be too busy though, I have a feeling I’ll call you back later.” he laughed. 

 

She mumbled a quick ‘good night’ even though it was only the afternoon, hanging up before she made him do it. In truth, while she intended to keep busy in the first place, she was concerned if she didn’t end the call then, she wouldn’t have the will to. It worried her just a little that because he was an actor, he was just teasing her, but at the same time, the way her heart was pounding was a bad sign that she was already too far gone to worry about that. It was no secret Jin had never been in love before, and she couldn’t reasonably be sure that’s what this was, but the feeling was something foreign, strange. Definitely new, and a little scary all the same. 

 

“Just look at me.” she hummed in amusement. 

 

That was no problem at all. Even if she hadn’t ever met him yet, she was more than willing to oblige his request. No one else interested her in the same way, so there didn’t seem to be a good enough reason to concern herself with others, not like this anyway. She hit a speed dial button, taking a few bites of her sandwich before she heard the voice on the other end. 

 

“Hey, don’t make dinner plans, we’re getting ramen later.” she stated. 

 

“What, no ‘hello’? No matter, I can tell you’re already stuffing your face, and you’re still thinking about food? Alright.” Bora chuckled. 

 

“As you said last time, I’m buying. I’ll even drive if you like. I feel like I just need to breathe in some fresh air and eat good food tonight.” she said. 

 

“I can’t help but think you sound happier than usual. I expect to hear all about it over dinner. Although...if you’re taking the car, does that mean…?” he cut the question off. 

 

“Nope. Sorry, just me.” she laughed. 

 

“Whatever, just pick me up around 7.” he muttered. “Bye, loser!” 

 

It was said jokingly, almost like a game they had always played. She heard him hang up, and she set her phone aside, leaning over the counter to finish her lunch, the growl in her stomach far more insistent this time. Going out in public as Seraph, there was a chance they wouldn’t be as free to discuss things as he would like, instead preferring to go casually so no one would really pay her a second look. Though it made her curious. If she did get to go see Zen, what would be best for him and his career? Maybe even if it wasn’t certain, she could go look through her clothes and settle on a decent outfit, just in case. That didn’t change the fact that her strange appearance could still be a little too much for him. 


	7. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin gets her chance to meet Zen finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be two or three parts, since I already made it a bit long just with getting to the meeting, I feel like it might be a few chapters to cover everything I had planned.
> 
> Picture now at the end!

Zen had called back during dinner, and without thinking, she answered it, surprised again at the things he said so casually, and in front of a cashier nonetheless. He told her to get used to him expressing his feelings, because he wasn’t going to stop. She had to have been blushing, when she hung up, Bora had teased her endlessly about it. Today though, she finished up her e-mails and made sure not to make plans, just in case. Jin wasn’t the type to concern herself with her appearance too much, that wasn’t something for her to worry about, only during public appearances. This was different though, this was...well, it just was. She had rummaged through her outfits, trying to decide on something that was cute, but not too much.

 

Girly makeup was a weak point for her, since she never seemed to need it, and while she wanted to look her best, she couldn’t figure out how to do that, deciding against it. Her hair was left as it always was when she wasn’t performing, her normal loose waves. Who was she kidding, she had no idea how to impress people like this, if he had been a girl, she could just as well have figured it out as Seraph, this wasn’t that though. He hadn’t even called yet, so there wasn’t a point in worrying about all of this just yet unless she knew for sure that she even could go. There wasn’t a lot in the chat, just a lot of conversation about families, a topic that she didn’t really feel like getting involved in. It wasn’t particularly sensitive for her anymore, but it wasn’t something she liked to talk about so casually.

 

She went to the kitchen, taking a break from getting prepared just in case. Truthfully, she should have been a little more concerned about being better with nutrition, but she couldn’t resist the orange soft drinks, taking one and plopping down on the couch. Her phone rang, and she picked it up right away without thinking about it too much.

 

“Jin, did you sleep well?” the voice asked.

 

She didn’t need to look to know it was Jumin. He might seem cold to others, but he appeared to have a genuine concern for how she cared for herself, sleep and eating habits being the thing he seemed to worry about the most.

 

“Ah. I slept fine, how about you?” she replied calmly.

 

“I always sleep well. You may have noticed Zen seems to want you to visit.” he said.

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” she answered. “I don’t think Seven has given his approval yet though.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. I would like for you to go, the sooner the better.” he said, almost like an instruction verging on an order.

 

“Hm? I’m not against it, but can I ask why?” she wondered.

 

“I still want him to model for my cat food commercial. I think you can convince him.” he told her plainly.

 

“Oh. He’s allergic though, I’m not sure even I can change his mind on that.” she admitted.

 

“All I want from you is to mention it, try to at least get him to change his mind. He’s injured right now, so you can take care of him, I don’t care what you do as long as you talk to him about it.” he said.

 

She had to wonder if he was suggesting what she thought he was. It sounded that way, but maybe she was wrong. Still, all she had to do was ask him about it? That wouldn’t be hard, even if the visit was a short one, she could manage a few minutes to discuss it.

 

“I can do that, but are you really sure it’s okay to go?” she asked again.

 

“If you’re worried about Seven, I’ll deal with that myself. Now, get a pen and take down the address, it won’t do for you to get lost.” he sighed.

 

She hastily wrote down the information he relayed to her, her writing sloppier than usually, her hands shaking a little bit. It hadn’t occurred to her that she was actually nervous about meeting him now that it seemed like it was really happening. Before she could thank him, he hung up, leaving her bewildered as to why he was being so thoughtful so suddenly. Setting her phone down, she set her drink on a table, dashing back to the bathroom to change, tossing on a jacket so she could store her keys and phone, grabbing her glasses on the way out. If nothing else, she’d avoid another lecture about taking care of herself if she at least put them on. It felt like the trip to get her car took no time at all, before it occurred to her that it didn’t feel right to show up empty-handed. Jin stopped at a small store on the way, picking up some snacks and drinks.

 

When she returned to her car, she plugged the address into her GPS, surprised that it was a bit closer than she had imagined it to be, though not exactly what she considered ‘close’. She had barely gotten a few streets away before her phone rang again. Jumin couldn’t have more to ask of her, right? Not taking her eyes off the road, she hastily pushed a button, the call answering automatically.

 

“Was there something else?” she asked cheerfully.

 

“Something else?” Zen asked.

 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t have a chance to look at the caller ID. I’m actually on the way right now.” she mumbled.

 

“Wait, you’re coming here right now?” he asked, his tone momentarily excited. “I haven’t even managed to get ahold of Seven yet.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on the road now. Jumin said he’d deal with Seven, so I can go see you. Is...is that okay?” she asked, suddenly reconsidering her rush to go.

 

“That’s more than okay, that’s great! I had something I wanted to tell you, but it can wait until you get here, I’m so excited! I...Oh, I should probably clean, and you need to focus on driving I guess. I’ll see you soon hon!” he said, hanging up before she could say anything else.

 

The silence was strange and left her with too much time to think, and even as she pulled up to the address, she couldn’t help but feel nervous about meeting him. Swallowing hard, she turned the car off, staring at the door for a few minutes before stepping out, steadying herself against the side before turning to grab the few things she had brought for him. Her usually normal steps felt painfully slow on the way to the front steps. She shifted things to one arm, reaching to knock finally.

 

“Coming!” she heard.

 

The door opened slowly, Zen standing there quietly for a moment. Her stomach twisted, wondering why his slow, appraising glance made her nervous, perhaps it was just that he wasn’t saying anything. Maybe it was the hair? Blue hair wasn’t a common color, but it had rated the highest among the fans, and so she had been very diligent about maintaining it for so long she very nearly forgot her natural color. Her hair was wavy, that much was natural, she never did anything special to it aside from dyeing it. She resisted the urge to feel for the ring at the left side of her lip. It had taken weeks to convince anyone that it wasn’t a bad choice, and in fact, she liked it very much. Maybe her outfit was strange? She thought she had chosen the most normal outfit she had in her wardrobe, a simple black top that bared just the top of her shoulders, but otherwise covered everything down to just past her waist. She wore pants that were decorated in the night sky, with bright stars and colors, was that too flashy?

 

Jin reconsidered her choice not to try and attempt to do her makeup. Zen’s hands came up, and she tensed, pulling away her glasses. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head, as if silently asking why.

 

“Ahh, forgive me. I just...wanted to look into the eyes of the woman who has been so important to me lately.” he finally said.

 

Honey-toned, in the right light, they shone gold, and a lot of people first complimented them, the eyes that worried her brother, painfully sensitive to light. She was at a loss for what to say or do that would be appropriate in this situation, moving slightly when he closed the door.

 

“Am I...what...you expected?” she asked nervously.

 

He seemed to have something on his mind, but whatever it was, he didn’t talk about it.

 

“Let me see if I can answer that. Forgive me if this is uncomfortable…” he mumbled.

 

Zen closed the gap between them, his arms closing around her gently at first, then tighter, skillfully moving the bag away so he didn’t hurt himself, her free arm circling him as well, indulging the sudden embrace. She thought it would actually feel uncomfortable, but she very much liked it. All too soon, he released her, gesturing to the couch, patting the cushion next to him when he sat down. She gingerly moved to sit by him, handing him the bag.

 

“Ah, I...didn’t want to show up without something for you, so...I really hope this is okay.” she told him, thrusting the bag towards him.

 

Her father had always stressed the importance of being a courteous guest, and to her that meant bringing a gift, even if it was just a quick visit. Zen peered into the bag, laughing a bit, shifting the pile of assorted snacks before noticing she had brought drinks.

 

“You actually remembered what I like? I didn’t think anyone cared enough to pay attention to that. We’ll have to share them later.” he said with a smile.

 

He looked away after a moment, and she wondered if he really was unhappy that she was there.

 

“Can you...stay for awhile? I have so much I want to do, and I feel like if you leave quickly we won’t have enough time for everything…” he sighed.

 

“Well, I mean since I drove here myself, I can stay as long as you’d like. I made sure not to have anything to do today, so…” she paused, laughing nervously. “I’m all yours until you want me gone, I guess.”

 

“Haha, don’t say that, I might ask you to stay forever. First though, I wondered...do you want to walk to the store with me? I can’t get around so easily by myself, but with you here, I think it will be fun.” he wondered.

 

Initially, she meant to suggest that she could drive him to a proper store and make sure he had enough groceries for at least a week, but it occurred to her that he might have suggested walking there so they could really enjoy it. Interesting.

 

“If you’re sure it won’t hurt too badly, then sure!” she agreed.

 

She reached down between them, retrieving her glasses and replacing them. He stood up slowly, but quickly flitted about to get ready, reaching for her hand, which she accepted, figuring he meant only to help her up. It made her blush when even after, he didn’t let go, his fingers slowly slipping between hers. Her heart jumped to her throat, pounding so loudly she was absolutely certain he could hear it. God, how could this make her so nervous compared to the things Seraph did so casually. Did he make people feel this way too?

 

“Hey...when we get back, if you’re ready, I’d love to hear what you said you wanted to tell me.” he said suddenly.

 

“Oh...that. Yeah, I suppose I did say when we met in person. If you really want to hear it, I don’t mind sharing, but...only with you. It probably will seem strange, but that’s one thing I don’t want anyone else to know.” she mumbled quietly.

 

“Haha, like i’d tell anyone else. I want to know everything about you, Jin, and those guys, they don’t need to know about you.” he said with a laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture was designed by me, using a character creator from rinmarugames, I don't own the game x.x


	8. A Day With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Jin's visit with Zen, there's one more chapter of it after this, and then back to your regularly scheduled program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of leaned a little more towards the bad ending with this one, in that he's willing to let her stay the night, but... not quite a complete bad end >

Zen insisted on preparing dinner, even though he was resting, and she had said she could just as easily cook for him. He asked her to wait for him in the living room, so she remained on the couch, checking her regular texts, most just idle conversation, nothing that couldn’t wait. No, this was to take care of him, and she had done her part for Jumin, though he still refused. Turning off her phone was something she didn’t do easily, but for Zen, she was willing, putting it in her pocket while she waited. Eventually, he returned, carrying out both dishes, some kind of stew. Ahh, well if he was trying to impress her, he certainly had, stew ranked very highly on her favorite foods. He sat by her again, handing her one of the drinks she had brought. 

 

“Thank you. I still think you didn’t have to do this, but...oh, who am I kidding, this is amazing.” she sighed. 

 

“Are you impressed?” he laughed. 

 

“Haha, maybe I am. I’m more happy that I get to eat such good food. Usually if I want someone else to cook for me I either have to go to a restaurant or pester Bora.” she admitted. 

 

He tensed at the name, and it reminded her that she had promised to explain. She hung her head, her hand pressed to her neck like it suddenly hurt. Not quite ready to say anything, she readied herself with a few bites and a quick drink, as if hoping alcohol would ease her nerves. 

 

“Bora…” he repeated thoughtfully. 

 

“I know, I’ll tell you. Bora is...my big brother.” she started. 

 

His shoulders dropped like he had been holding his breath and had finally relaxed. He didn’t look at her, concerning himself with his bowl instead, like he might have been embarassed for worrying. 

 

“I’d like to know whatever you’re willing to tell me. I meant it when I said I wouldn’t tell anyone.” he mumbled between bites. 

 

“I’ve...never told anyone, actually. I had thought it was all behind me now, but I guess it’s still on my mind.” she took a deep breath, hissing it out slowly. “I was raised in an orphanage. Not long though, I was adopted quickly, but I guess they said my parents died. It was my aunt who dropped me off when I was a baby. I never even knew their names. No records. Jin was the name I was given, the orphanage was never given a name either.” 

 

“That’s rough… I mean, I ran away, and I’m not on good terms with my family, but I can’t imagine never knowing.” he said, falling silent in case there was more. 

 

“It’s actually thanks to Bora that I did get adopted. Apparently he complained he wanted a sister, and since they were both busy, they decided to adopt. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, the daughter of a proud family, but mother died too, very ill. I thought maybe I was cursed. It was father’s idea to let me into the company, but he always gave me the choice. I could either work regularly as a secretary for the company, or if it was more comfortable and I had an aptitude for it, I could work with Bora and the others. I knew what that meant, but I love my brother, and there was nothing I wanted more.” she said, stopping. 

 

“That’s a lot of tragedy for one person. I often thought you were just this really bright and cheery person all the time, and I thought that was amazing, but to still be happy even with all of that, it’s hard to imagine.” he sighed. “Wait...working with Bora, but...he’s in AKO, how could you work with him?” 

 

She laughed, wondering when he would figure it out. That was one thing she wasn’t trying to hide from him, and yet, it seemed unless she said it outright, he wasn’t going to figure it out. Jin pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail in her hand, turning her head from side to side before throwing him a wink. 

 

“Get it?” she asked. 

 

“You’re...flirting with me?” he asked, clearly still confused. 

 

She paused to focus on her dinner, setting her drink back down after a long sip. “I’m Seraph. I thought maybe you might have recognized me at first. I wondered if that was why you weren’t saying anything at first.” 

 

Zen shook his head slowly. “I wasn’t saying anything because I wasn’t sure what might be too much. You said you’ve never dated before, and I really like you, I didn’t want to scare you by being too...too much? I guess that’s what I’m trying to say. But no, Seraph is a dude, well, I guess a girly dude, but still…and I mean, he’s really flirty and, you’re really shy, so there’s no way, right?” 

 

“First, I like you too. It took me a bit to realize that, but I know now for sure. I don’t scare easily, and I’ve always imagined I’d like things to happen naturally as they’re felt, so I don’t think you could scare me off. Seriously though. I AM Seraph. It’s uncomfortable, but so many people are made happy by what I do, that the pain and discomfort doesn’t matter to me. Really, it’s just big shoes, a little vocal exercise and a lot of binding...Pretty convincing though.” she chuckled. 

 

“Mm...I’m still not sure I believe you.” he admitted. 

 

Jin worried about frightening him off as well, but if he didn’t believe her, she felt compelled to prove it. Normally, not something she would ever consider like this, but it was the one thing that came to mind. She reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips, brushing a kiss against it, her eyes fixed intently on his, smiling. 

 

“My, such lovely eyes you have. I’d love it if they only saw me~” she purred with another wink. 

 

He blushed faintly, devoting his focus to his stew, silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke again. 

 

“You really are him, aren’t you? Why are you so different though?” he mumbled. 

 

“NG focuses on male groups, and they felt bringing a girl into the mix would result in negative responses. I volunteered to do so much, I wanted to make people happy, I mean that sincerely, it was one way to fill the unhappiness that I felt. As to why we’re different, I just...think I’m not as good as he is. Everyone loves Seraph, but no one really knows Jin, and I’m not as outgoing, so I’m not great at saying the same things, or being as flirty, God, I get so nervous, I can’t even dance or sing with an audience unless I’m him. Isn’t that sad?” she wondered. 

 

“I don’t think so. I think you’re fine as you are, and if you’re shy, even better. I don’t have to worry about you chasing someone else haha. I just...see it as a role, I guess. Like you’re acting, but that’s the only role you’ve gotten so far, it’s one you’re dedicated to so much, and you know how to separate them. You’re really something special.” he mused. 

 

They finished the meal in silence, drinking together for a time, before he finally remembered he had something he wanted to tell her too. 

 

“Oh! That’s right. I was going to tell you earlier, but I met Echo Girl, and she said that even injured, she wanted me to play the part, she’s going to make sure I get to play it after all!” he said. 

 

“Really? That’s great news, I know how much you were looking forward to it. I’m so glad everything is working out for you!” she said. 

 

He ruffled her hair gently, beaming happily. “I feel like everything has been going right since I met you…” 

 

She wanted to deny it immediately. It was his own talent that landed him the role, all she had done was encourage him and try to be supportive from the sideline. Though it did feel pretty good to hear he thought she had something to do with it. He gestured for her to follow him outside, sitting there together, watching the stars, each on their third drink. She once wondered if she could outdrink him, but it seemed they were on equal footing so far. He looked far away in that moment, and she listened intently as he shared his family story with her, not feeling like he felt obligated at all, more like he genuinely wanted her to know. 

 

“Hey...I know it’s tough, but I can’t help but wonder if they did those things out of love, to protect you. Maybe...maybe someday, you should try talking to them. I don’t mean to sound sad about it, but at least you still have that chance, right?” she murmured, hoping she hadn’t overstepped her boundaries. 

 

He glanced down, reaching for her hand, his fingers once more threading through hers, smiling weakly. “Maybe I will. Knowing that you’re supporting me, maybe I can try some time.” 

 

It was so dark out. She sighed, not really wanting to leave, but if she wanted to get back before it got too dark to see, now was the time. Jin moved to stand, frowning a little as she did. Zen stood up with her, matching her expression. 

 

“I don’t really want to, but I should go, shouldn’t I?” she sighed. 

 

“Jin... “ he said. 

 

Her head turned slightly, tipped to the side. “Hm?” 

 

“You can’t go…” he said. 

 

It was gentle, caring, not at all like he was trying to tell her she had no choice but to stay. “I have to get back, right?” 

 

“Well, I won’t deny I want you to stay a bit longer, but you’ve been drinking too, you shouldn’t drive in that condition. I normally wouldn’t suggest this, since this is the first time we’re meeting, but I really think you should stay. You can leave after breakfast tomorrow if you really want.” he said. 

 

Ah, good point. She had broken not just her own rules the other night drinking with Jumin, but the law, and also the company’s policy too, and though she hadn’t gotten in trouble, it was better not to push her luck. She eyed the couch, wondering if it was really okay, finally relenting. 

 

“Alright, I’ll leave tomorrow then. You make a good point.” she laughed. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything weird. Let me show you my room.” he said, waving her to follow. 

 

“I think I covered that too, earlier. As long as it’s right, I don’t mind things going naturally as they’re felt. In short, I don’t mind if you do something weird, as long as the intention is right.” she shrugged. 

 

Zen flinched at her words. God, she was making it a challenge for him to be on his best behavior. Though if she was fine with it, maybe...no, that shouldn’t be her first impression of him. Even so, it felt like his mind was racing suddenly. He opened the door for her, shrugging a bit. 

 

“This is it, I mean, it’s kind of plain, but make yourself at home. I’m sure you didn’t bring anything to change into...um...I don’t have any pajamas for you though…” he stopped, trying to rack his brains, frowning at the lack of good ideas on the matter. “I guess you could borrow one of my shirts if that’s good enough?” 

 

Jin blushed a little, but nodded. “Sure, that sounds good. I think I have some shorts in my trunk too, well, technically, they’re Seraph’s but it shouldn’t be a problem if I wear those…” 

 

“You really are dedicated, aren’t you?” he mused. 

 

“I like to think I’m prepared for anything. I even keep an emergency kit too, and extra supplies just in case.” she said. It was practical, but really, it wasn’t even her idea. 

 

“Alright. I’ll get that set out for you, when you get back, just come in. Don’t worry about knocking, I know it’s you.” he told her, wandering over to look in his closet. 

 

“It won’t take long. Thank you for thinking of me like this, it’s...really sweet.” she said with a smile. 


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin spends the night at Zen's house, at his suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this took a cue from the bad ending in a sense, in that she did stay the night. :D

Zen wasn’t quite ready to admit it, but he was really glad she stayed. Part of him wanted to send her home too, worried he might not be able to handle her proximity, but he felt better with her around. He busied himself with his phone, talking to Seven while she was getting ready in his room. Kicking back on the couch, he smiled a bit, glancing back when she finally came back out. Impeccable timing, Seven had left shortly before, and left him with a potential guest to ask her about. 

 

“Hey, you’re back! I just logged into the messenger, and Seven found a new potential guest. It’s strange like him. He found the mummy...I know it’s strange, but I think it will be fun if we invite it. What do you think?” he asked.

 

“Haha, that  _ does _ sound fun. Let’s invite it.” she agreed. 

 

Zen tilted his head curiously, looking her over. She was shorter than he was, and probably because of that, his shirt fell much lower on her than it did on him. It was kind of cute, the way the sleeves bunched at her wrists, her fingers sticking out just a little. He shouldn’t even be thinking of anything like this just yet, but he couldn’t help it, she was adorable, and maybe he was just too weak after all. But then again, she did say she didn’t mind if it felt natural… He reached for her hand, drawing her closer, taking a moment to enjoy the look of embarrassed surprise on her face, her eyes widening curiously. He bent slightly, his arms folding around her, kissing her gently, though he didn’t pull away immediately. He broke the kiss after a bit, smiling a bit, brushing a hand against her cheek gently. Unable to resist trying to make her blush again, he decided to tease her a little. 

 

“So...was that your first kiss?” he asked. 

 

Her face glowed brilliant red, hiding her hands in her palms, nodding slightly. “Mhm…” 

 

This was by far a bad idea, but it didn’t feel wrong either. He gently pulled her hands away, his voice low, calm as if trying not to spook her. “Well then, shall we try again?” 

 

Dipping down again, she leaned up to meet him this time, trying to follow his demonstration, her hands grasping the front of his shirt, legitimately concerned that her knees might give out on her if she didn’t. If anything though, any doubts she had about the reason for him saying such nice things, had vanished in an instant. She pulled away after a moment, a small sigh escaping when she did. He let her go slowly, patting her head lightly, nodding towards the room. 

 

“It’s late, you should get some rest.” he said quietly. 

 

As much as she wanted to fight it, she relented. Her question slipped out without her meaning it to, unsure immediately after why she would ask such a strange thing. “Will you be coming to bed soon?” 

 

He turned his attention to his hands, his cheeks flushing deeply, shrugging uncertainly. “I was going to sleep out here.” he said, quickly looking up at her. “Um, I mean, if you want me to, I guess I could. If you’re sure it won’t bother you.” 

 

She laughed a bit. “Well, it should be more if you’re comfortable. It was a silly suggestion, I guess. I don’t mind if you want to though, it’ll be like a sleepover! I’ve never been to a sleepover.” 

 

He exhaled slowly, thinking it over. Surely he could control himself overnight, so that wasn’t a problem, though it definitely wasn’t saying that he didn’t have any desire to, only that he didn’t want the first time he saw her to be the last time as well. 

 

“Alright. Go on ahead. I’m going to stay up a bit longer, though. I’ll be in soon enough.” he mumbled. 

 

A short time after she went to bed, she thought she heard the door, a hushed conversation taking place, she couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded like Zen was getting annoyed with whoever it was, and she thought better of going out to check on him. It got a little louder, the sound of a girl squealing his name had her a bit concerned that he might be in trouble, but again, it wasn’t her place to get involved unless he asked. She managed to pick up just one line in the fuzzy conversation, but that one like was enough to send her heart racing. 

 

“I already have someone I like.” he said. 

 

The door slammed, and things were quiet for a bit, before he finally came to the room. He wandered over to the closet, heaving a sigh as he did. 

 

“Don’t look, okay? I’m getting changed really quick...hey...I’m sorry if you heard that, I didn’t think anyone would be coming over tonight.” he grumbled. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly. 

 

“It was Echo Girl. Tried to get me to sleep with her, can you believe she thinks I’m like that?” he sighed bitterly. 

 

“I’m guessing she’s just used to what other men say and do. I can’t relate, but I guess I understand it. People have different ways of growing up and learn different things. Maybe she learned that if she offers her body, she can get what she wants, and now she expects that to be the case all the time?” she said, unsure if that was actually the case. 

 

The bed sank slightly on the other side, and she felt him stretch out, felt the warmth of him just behind her, a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. 

 

“I don’t even want to think about it.” he admitted. Hesitating for a moment, he spoke again, quieter this time. “Is it...alright if I hold you? I mean, if you don’t want to that’s okay, and if you don’t like it, you can tell me, I don’t want to make you do something you don’t like.” 

 

It was an unusual idea to her, but one she wasn’t against, a bit interested, if she was honest about it. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll let you know if it doesn’t feel okay.” 

 

Zen snuggled closer, cautiously draping an arm around her. It had been ages since he last dated anyone, and though he hadn’t officially asked her out yet, it felt like they were. Even then, he was still in school and this was new for him. The first time he’d get the chance to fall asleep with the girl he liked in his arms, it was exciting, but somehow also frightening. After Echo Girl’s unexpected visit, he wasn’t really in a state to think of going further than this, and it just felt...right. 

 

“Good night babe. Sweet dreams.” he murmured. 

 

“For you too, Zen.” she said with a yawn. 


	10. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin goes back to the apartment, and immediately finds herself busy again.

Jin was the first to stir, shifting her legs off the edge of the bed, pulled back when she tried to move. Glancing to her waist, she blushed, somehow managing to forget she wasn’t at the apartment, but still at Zen’s home. Being careful not to wake him up, she reached for his hand, gently moving it aside. Maybe it was a bit too bold, but she was eager to repay the kindness he had shown in letting her stay overnight, silently slipping out of the room and heading for the kitchen. Hoping he wouldn’t mind her taking over it without asking, she set about to raiding the fridge, gathering ingredients. Her brother cooked for her more often than she did for herself, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t navigate a decent meal on her own. That was one thing her father had actually taught her, in case she ever found herself living on her own, or perhaps someday got married, he said it would be good to know a few things. 

 

Mindful of keeping as quiet as possible, she couldn’t help but sing under her breath, the solitude relaxing enough for her to be comfortable for a bit. Peering back in the fridge, she wished she had thought to grab something more suitable, but it never crossed her mind that she might stay for the night. Well, water it was then, if she had an occasion to stay again, she’d be sure to get some juice, something good. Racking her brain, she tried to recall which cupboard he had gotten the dishes from, slipping around like a shadow, looking in each cupboard until she found what she was looking for. She arranged the dishes on the counter, turning off the stove, compulsively trying to make it as visually appealing as she could. Maybe she had too much free time, if the cooking shows she sometimes watched had affected her this much as to care about presentation. Lowering herself to eye level with the counter, she eyed the plates, falling silent again. 

 

Pleased with the result, she intended to go wake him up until she heard his sleepy voice just behind her. 

 

“Wow, you’re up already. You don’t sleep long, do you?” he murmured, turning his attention to the plates. “So that was the good smell.” 

 

Jin froze in place, her cheeks feeling hot in a way that meant she was definitely blushing, unsure what to do. “Ah...well, I...I just...that is…” she trailed off, shaking her head to try again. “You were very kind to let me stay, so I thought...I’d make breakfast.” 

 

He chuckled quietly, taking a seat, patting the chair next to him. “Well then, since you went to the trouble for me, let’s enjoy it together.” 

 

She shuffled over slowly, sitting next to him, prepared to make a better effort at conversation until she focused on his lips, dropping her head down in defeat, remembering the kiss. Even more embarrassing was what she overheard. ‘I already have someone I like’ Maybe it was arrogant, but she was  _ certain _ he had been referring to her…

 

Zen seemed to notice, reaching out lazily to pat her head, his touch warm. “This is pretty good.” he sighed, and for a moment, it looked like he was pouting. “Are you sure you can’t just live here? I want to eat your cooking all the time…” 

 

Her face felt so hot it might catch fire. Perhaps he didn’t choose his words carefully enough, but she had always heard that was almost an equivalent to a proposal, at least in some places. He absolutely didn’t mean that, there was no way, it was just a compliment, nothing to get excited about. Clearing her throat, she managed a smile. “Well, I mean, if you really like it, I don’t mind stopping by again to cook for you if you wanted.” 

 

That reminded her, she had turned her phone off last night. She was fairly certain she didn’t have to go in today, but in her panic, she hastily retreated to the couch to grab her phone from her pocket, turning it back on, nervously eyeing the screen while it took its time. She hissed out a sigh of relief at the empty phone icon, she hadn’t missed anything after all. Returning to the kitchen, she sat back down, politely turning her phone down, a sign that her attention was his for the moment. He could sense her tension, trying to figure out how to cheer her up, he leaned over, pecking her cheek, wondering if he could think of something funny. 

 

“So...I bet Jaehee already heard you’re here. I bet she’s in full panic mode since you stayed here.” he laughed. 

 

Jaehee was nice, and she liked talking to her, but imagining her reaction to that news had her worried. She was adamant that Zen had no business dating with his career, and even if they weren’t officially dating, the implications that could be assumed from her stay would be enough to have her breathing fire, she was sure. 

 

“Oh no. Ahh, maybe I should have stayed in the car overnight, I’m worried she’ll have a stroke.” she mumbled. 

 

He laughed again, reaching to clear the plates, though she reached for his arm, trying to halt him. “Please, you’re injured still, and I made the mess. I don’t get to do much like this, I don’t mind washing the dishes!” 

 

Smiling a bit brighter, he shook his head. “I’ll do it. You’re a guest, I don’t want you to do anything but be your cute self, okay?” 

 

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. Still though, as much fun as it was being at his house, she did have to get back to the apartment, there was still work to do for the party, and if no one called, the least she could do would be to check in and verify that she wasn’t needed. Part of her wished she had brought her makeup and extra clothes. She could have changed before going, and then, if anyone seen, it wouldn’t look so bad. Seraph coming out of Zen’s house wouldn’t be as bad for his career as Jin doing the same would. At least it seemed so to her, and caring about him meant she had to try and do what was best for his dream too. 

 

While he busied himself with dishes, she slipped away to change out of his shirt and back into hers, grabbing up her pants, deciding to stay with the shorts for now, her phone said it was going to be warm, so unless it rained, the weather would be fine for them. In truth, the major reason for her departure was that she was concerned about troubling him, or perhaps developing a reluctance to leave that would be harder to shake later than it would now. Without thinking, she reached around his back, hugging him gently, aware of it only after she had already done it. 

 

“Um. I’m going to head out for now, I might have to work later. If you need anything though, give me a call.” she told him. 

 

He paused, frowning a little, glad he wasn’t facing her. He didn’t want to worry her or make her feel guilty, but he had been kind of hoping she’d stay longer. Instead, he tried to be gracious about it, gently squeezing her hands a bit before she let go. 

 

“Drive safely, yeah? Let me know when you make it back. I’ll worry if you don’t.” he instructed. For a moment, he sounded so much like her brother, it was uncanny. “Thank you...really, not just for coming over, but I mean, keeping me company, listening, just...everything.” 

 

She did one last check to make sure she had everything. “No need for thanks, I only did what I wanted” 

 

Jin laughed a bit, but tried to hurry out a little quicker, driving off without hesitation before she had a chance to reconsider. Though now that she was thinking about it, she wondered if she accidentally bothered him by leaving so quickly. If he liked her, even a little, wouldn’t it hurt a little? Maybe that was only in movies, what did she know. Either way, the long drive back seemed to go far quicker than it should have. Getting out in the company garage, she heaved a sigh, propping a hand on her cheek in thought until she heard a voice. 

 

“Well, isn’t this an interesting sight. Someone has major bed head going on, anyone I know?” Haneul teased. 

 

“Hey now, go easy on her, she’s not like that…” Bora defended, coming through the door. 

 

“What are you doing here though, shouldn’t you be enjoying your break?” Yeong asked curiously. 

 

“Just here to park the car, that’s all. I’m on my way back now, though...there’s only a few days until the party, have you guys picked out what you’re going to wear?” she tried to change the subject. 

 

“Yeah, we know. Haven’t seen Eun all morning though, maybe he’s out picking it now?” Haneul said with a shrug. 

 

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me. He owes me big time for throwing me to the wolves like that!” she huffed. 

 

“Jumin wasn’t too strict, was he?” Bora asked, concerned. 

 

“Ah. No, I guess not, he seems nicer than I’ve heard he is... but still, I don’t care what he does, but he should at least use himself for his own deals instead of making me do it.” she sighed. 

 

Someone leaned out the door, waving them back in. “Break’s over guys!” 

 

She waved them off, truthfully, just trying to keep them busy with talking until they had to return to their duties, so she could return to the apartment unnoticed. It felt weird to be there now, all by herself, but most unusual for her was that it seemed boring. It wasn’t like there wasn’t enough for her to keep busy with, only that it had been really nice to be around someone else. As if on cue, her phone buzzed, a text message, and she recalled she was supposed to let him know she had returned okay. 

 

“Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?” was all it said. 

 

Double checking, she realized it wasn’t Zen after all, but Kwon. That was right, he was going to try and accommodate her schedule. Checking her schedule, she didn’t have anything happening then, so she told him she was free. More interested at that moment with getting a message to Zen so he wouldn’t worry too much. Sending her text, she got another buzz, mildly surprised that Kwon had replied so quickly. There was an address, and for a moment, she hesitated. The last time she followed an address from a message, she ended up here, but surely that wasn’t going to happen this time. 

 

“Meet me at this address tomorrow, if you can. Just a bit of rehearsal for now. Nothing major. It’s the studio. If you want, I’ll take you to lunch again.” she read it twice to be sure. 

 

“Alright. Sounds good, see you then.” she sent back. 

 

She added it to her schedule, deciding on a quick shower before she settled on what to do. Though she took her phone with her, in case anyone else decided to get ahold of her. If nothing else, it had been nice not to worry about it for a night, and in exchange for not concerning herself with it, she had to work hard now to make up for that respite, right? 


	11. A Strange Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late for her meeting with Kwon, Jin rushes to get things done, at the cost of missing out on talking with Zen. When she finally gets the chance to talk with him, things have devolved into chaos while she was busy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be 8th day content. It was longer than anticipated, so please hold on :D!

Stretching slowly, she glanced at the clock by the bed, frowning as the numbers swam into view. Wonderful, overslept again. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to get ready, pocketing her phone on her way out. She had really hoped for a little time to at least sign into the messenger and see what was going on, but thanks to her irresponsibility, she was behind schedule. Jin searched all over for her sunglasses, but had to give up looking, palming her face on her way out. She practically raced the short distance to the studio, fumbling for her keys while she rushed to the car. It was rare for her to sleep in, even on her days off, what kind of dream was she having to keep her in bed for this long? Whatever it was, it had better have been amazing for as much as she was mentally kicking herself right now. Buckling up, she quickly checked her hair in the mirror, smoothing it down a little more before she was content to rush off. 

 

With any luck, things would go quickly enough so she could check on everyone. More than anything, she was hoping Zen wasn’t upset with her, though she had to wonder when she started caring so much for that. Aside from her brother, there had never really been anyone she worried about bothering, and for her, the development was almost surreal. She swore under her breath, passing the parking lot for the studio, rounding the block again to correct her mistake. Today was certainly not starting off well, but she’d just have to put extra effort in and hopefully it would go better now. Her eyes fell to her phone as she got out, frowning a little when she noticed she had missed calls and voicemails. Jin was about to check them until a voice called to her. 

 

“Hey, you made it!” the man said cheerfully. 

 

Freezing, she quickly pocketed her phone, looking up with a nervous smile. It was Kwon, and she wondered for a moment if he was mad that she was late, it was only by a few minutes, but it was completely unprofessional of her, she had never missed something like this before. 

 

“Yeah! Sorry I’m a little late…” she mumbled guiltily. 

 

“No problem, come on in. I wanted to review the plans for the video, so there aren’t any uncomfortable surprises. We’ll go over the song too, so you can get familiar with it. “ he explained, leading her into the room they were working from today. “That room is where the actual video shoot will happen. “ 

 

Following his gesture, she glanced through the small window on the door, impressed by just how neatly everything appeared to be placed. There was no one in there now, but just picturing it was something that excited her. In her mind, the videos were a delicate art form, a story told through words and visuals, and she took great pride in making sure every step was as perfect as she could manage. He mentioned uncomfortable surprises, but she had plenty of those in the past, particularly when Yeong was the one who got to decide what the mood should be. There was something wrong with his brain, she was sure of it, but it was also partially the fans who had something to do with that, certainly. As long as it didn’t involve anyone swinging a whip at her or any elaborate bindings, she was pretty sure it would be alright. Eun had some pretty fascinating ideas though. Thanks to creative editing, she had once played a prince of the oceans in a video, and that was one she enjoyed immensely. Something almost romantic about mermaids that was quite fascinating. 

 

The room they went into hardly felt the same as AKO’s rehearsal room, it felt more relaxed, a couch centered in the room, which Kwon abruptly fell back onto, nodding for her to take a seat. He handed her a stack of papers stapled together, the first page was lyrics, but he waved past it, an outline of the video on the rest of the pages. Her copy was highlighted to display what she’d be doing. Well, it seemed like they’d have to be a bit closer than she anticipated, but all in all, it didn’t seem like a problem. From the little contact she had with him until now, he felt like a really reasonable and nice person, and he had insisted she relax because they’d be working closely, right? It was beginning to make sense, but still, there was a sense of being not quite good enough for something of this caliber. Plain, ordinary Jin had no business working with someone as talented as he was, and frankly, she wasn’t sure she could pull it off like this. This was going to be her first real performance as anyone other than Seraph, and it sent a wave of anxiety through her the more she thought about it. 

 

“You look nervous again. Don’t worry about it so much. I know it might be a little bit strange to get so close to a stranger, right? I understand. Hm. Would it help if you don’t think of me as a stranger? Think of me as a close friend, it might be easier that way!” he suggested. 

 

Was that even possible? A close friend? Well, at least it sounded nice, and honestly, it did help a little, a sense of relief washing over her. Yeah, maybe she could do this after all. It wasn’t like she wasn’t talented in her own right, just that it was somewhat new for her. 

 

“If that’s really alright, I’ll give it a shot.” she read through again, drawing his attention to the bottom of the third page. “Uhm...here, I’m a little confused. Is this...I mean, you’re not really going to have to…?” she couldn’t finish the words. 

 

He looked where she pointed, laughing. “Kiss? No. Nothing like that, it might seem like it, but there’s going to be a cutaway right there, so don’t think about it too much.” he stopped, making a face. “Unless you want to.” 

 

His tone was teasing, and she easily brushed it off as a joke to ease her mind. She laughed a little then too, returning her focus to the pages before setting it off to the side. The concept was pretty easy to remember, and once she had it down, it would just be a matter of timing. 

 

“I think I understand. I’m ready to get to work whenever you are.” she said. 

 

At that, he pushed himself off the couch, waving her to follow again, familiar X’s lining the floor, numbered for positioning. They were cue marks, indicating where the flow of things would lead, in order. Right now, they were helpful, but during actual filming, they would be critical, a single misstep could mean having to do a lot of takes, and that was annoying. A few hours later, they had made great progress, at least in her mind, it wasn’t quite as twitchy on her part as it had been initially, and her tension was finally starting to relax a little bit. Readying for another take, he looked at the clock on the wall, shaking his head.

 

“That’s good for today. I didn’t realize it got so later. It’s too late for lunch, but how about dinner? You can make up for being late by staying for dessert.” he said, smiling as he said it. 

 

“Alright, that’s fair.” she admitted. 

 

She followed in her car, unfamiliar with the restaurant they stopped at this time. Jin hadn’t really spent a lot of time on this side of the city, but it looked nice, not the kind of place she frequented. It was quiet for a time until they found seats and the food had arrived. Strangely, the silence wasn’t awkward for her, it saved her the stress of trying to come up with something to talk about. 

 

“Hey, this is pretty good, you have to try it!” he gushed. 

 

Curious, she reached for her fork, surprised when he held his out to her, grinning in a way that reminded her way too much of Haneul. 

 

“Say ‘ahh’...” he said with a chuckle. 

 

Thinking nothing of it, she opened up just a bit, biting into the cutlet. It really was good, better than she imagined. She heard a sound from the side, turning to investigate. 

 

“Aww, honey look, what a cute couple!” the woman fawned. 

 

She quickly shook her head slightly. “Oh...no, we’re not…” she began. 

 

Kwon had other ideas, finding it amusing, he reached for her hand, his expression telling her to play along for just a bit. “Did you hear that, dear? We make a cute couple.” 

 

It made her a little uneasy, but then again, she was used to these kind of odd pranks, and he had said to think of him as a close friend, surely he didn’t mean anything by it. At least, she hoped he didn’t, she had someone else in her heart, and it felt like an awkward situation to have to find a way to politely explain she wasn’t interested if that was actually the case. 

 

“Really?” she wondered quietly, unsure what else to say. 

 

The man on the woman’s arm quickly rummaged in his pockets, taking out a phone, excitedly raising it, a hopeful look on his face that told her exactly what he was trying to ask. Having her picture taken like this was never comfortable, but they seemed so happy, she didn’t have the heart to refuse, trying her best to smile, her eyes fluttering, wet when the flash went off. She really wished she had found her sunglasses before she left. They wandered off, and she exhaled slowly, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Dinner turned into dessert, and the conversation had once more become relaxed until her phone went off, hurrying to answer it. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” she began. 

 

She hadn’t meant to answer it during her business, but she felt guilty about not getting to talk to him all day, and more than that, she missed his voice. 

 

“Jin, what does a man have to do to get your attention?” Kwon chuckled, casually reaching across the table, disconnecting the call. 

 

Her heart raced nervously. She was absolutely sure he had heard him say that, and even worse, that she had allowed him to hang up the call. Well, admittedly it was a little rude of her to take a call while she was working still, at the very least, she could have excused herself to take it, but right now, she was more concerned with making sure to explain very carefully to him that it absolutely wasn’t like how it sounded. Regretfully, she pocketed her phone, focusing on her dessert in the hopes of getting back to the apartment before dark. 

 

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” she mumbled. 

 

Kwon leaned in again, and for a moment, she was concerned he really was about to kiss her, her body tensing, anxious all over again, until his thumb brushed the corner of her mouth. 

 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t going to do anything. You had something on your face, that’s all.” he assured her. 

 

She was really making a fool out of herself today all around, bowing her head she sighed. “Thank you, I’m sorry if I misunderstood. Again.” 

 

“Don’t think about it too much.” he said, glancing to his watch. “I do need to call it here tonight, though. See you again? Today went well enough that once we get the song down, I think the next meeting might even be the actual shoot.” 

 

Jin couldn’t think of a single thing to say, her mind blank, like the shock of thinking he was going to kiss her had erased every thought she had, only able to nod politely. 

 

“I’ll settle the check, have a safe drive home.” he said. 

 

Walking slowly to her car, she set up her phone, waiting until she drove off to connect with him again. 

 

“Babe...who was that? What happened?” Zen asked. 

 

“It was Kwon, I had rehearsals today, and they ran long, so we got dinner.” she tried to explain. 

 

“So...he just hung up  _ your _ phone?” he questioned. 

 

“Yes, but that was my fault, I should have excused myself, I realized it was rude of me to answer a call in a meeting…” she sighed, berating herself mentally. 

 

“Dear, I think you’re a bit too kind sometimes. I trust you, but I can’t trust that guy.” he began, huffing indignantly. “Anyway...I really missed you. I thought today was going so well, I got my cast off, and I was feeling good for awhile, but…” 

 

“Did something happen? Was it too soon, your ankle is okay, right?’ she asked, genuinely worried. 

 

“It’s fine, but Echo Girl came back. It’s alright though, nothing happened. You have me already, and I wouldn’t do anything to ruin that, okay?” he mumbled. 

“I wouldn’t worry, I trust you too...but...you sound like something is wrong?” she realized. 

 

“Ah. So you haven’t heard then. I suppose that’s probably a good thing...I think my career is over.” he told her. 

 

She pulled over, tires screeching suddenly. “Excuse me? What happened? Did she say something?” 

 

“I didn’t realize you were driving...be careful, alright? I get that your worried, but don’t get in an accident for my sake…” he scolded gently. “Yeah. She says I tried to do something to her, and it seems that everyone is on her side, I can’t believe things are turning out this way…” 

 

She raised a hand to her chin, thinking it over for a bit. “I believe in you. You wouldn’t do that, so no matter what, I’m on your side. This isn’t over yet, is anyone planning anything?” 

 

“Seven said he had something that might work...but I have no idea what it is or if it will even work.” he admitted.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll call him later. I have a few calls I can make, I might be able to help somehow. Zen...are you going to be alright? Do you...want me to come over?” she asked quietly. 

 

“Honestly, I’d love that, but I have a feeling it isn’t safe here yet. I don’t care if anyone sees us together, it’s not like I have a reputation to protect anymore, but I think someone might lash out at you if you come over. Please, for my sake, just go home and be safe, alright? I’ll let you know if anything happens, okay?” he pleaded with her. 

 

“If you’re sure that’s what you want, I’ll go home, but if you change your mind, call me, okay?” she instructed nervously. 

 

“I will...I don’t know what I’d do without you…” he paused, silent for a time before he added to it. “That Kwon guy, I get that it’s business, so I won’t try to tell you not to see him again, but if he tries anything, let me know, I have a few choice words I’d like to share with him.” 

 

She laughed weakly. “Oh, like what?” 

 

Truthfully, it was as much to take his mind off the situation as hers, and she didn’t really expect him to answer. 

 

“You’re my girl. If he wants you that badly, he has to go through me, and I won’t make it easy.” he told her. “Anyway, it’s getting dark out, drive safely...muah.” 

 

She blushed deeply, the combination of his words and the blown kiss making her heart flutter again. 

 

“I’ll be safe. Try and sleep, for my sake...muah~” she sighed, returning his kiss. 

 

He hung up shortly after, and she did the same, slowly returning from the side of the road, the silence she had previously enjoyed only giving her far too much time to think, her anger at the situation darkening slowly in her mind. No, she couldn’t think such things, if she was going to be any use, she had to do things the right way. Looks like it was time to talk to father, if anyone knew the best way to get what she needed, it was him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin has a good relationship with her father, but they don't have many occasions to talk because he's often very busy.


	12. Seraph's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's quest for information leads Seraph to interrupt business for answers. Zen has a few things to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go as I hoped, anyway. Next chapter is day 10, so...tension, daring rescues, and more fun stuff. Honestly, I'll probably fix this chapter at some point.
> 
> Picture now at the end!

This was critical. Her chance to do some kind of tangible good had arrived, and for that, even answering e-mails for the RFA could wait. She shifted the contents of the closet back and forth, a finger resting along her cheek, a low hum vibrating in her throat before she settled on a decent outfit, heading to the bathroom to change, grabbing a large, clear pouch on the way. Men were quick to say women took forever to get ready, but in truth, it took longer to get ready like this than she ever took for herself. Stripping down, Jin set about to fixing her bindings, examining herself in the mirror to make sure it didn’t look out of place before pulling on the plain black tank top she favored usually. The rest would have to wait until her hair and makeup were just right, the result of oddly colored powders adorning her clothes one too many times.

 

Finishing off her look left a small black dot in the corner of her eye, sure, it was artificial, but it was like a signature, and one that was too habitual to ditch now. Now what to do for the hair...after a bit of time thinking about it, she drew her hair to the side, twisting it in a long, wavy spiral, fixed with a black ribbon. Black was the theme for the day, it looked like, struggling into leather pants, laced down the legs, short boots specifically meant to add inches to her height next, and last, a long sleeved black jacket with a wild, faux fur collar. Jin had vanished, Seraph left in her place. Turning his head side to side for one last look, he blew himself a kiss in the mirror, winking to his reflection. He grabbed the phone, stuffing it into his pocket. The first call he had made that day was to Seven, who failed to be serious despite honest concern, spending the first few minutes teasing her about going to such lengths to protect Zen, among other things. Eventually, he lightened up, allowing her to explain that she intended to help him search for information useful to him in clearing Zen’s name. He agreed that it was a good idea after all to speak with her father.

 

He warned her to be careful about it, noting that those with secrets worth hiding should do whatever had to be done to keep it that way. No guessing needed in figuring out what he meant, ‘be careful or Seraph’s identity won’t stay in the closet’. Zen had left a voicemail for her, and she was sure to check it, worried about something coming in the way of it again like last time. It was a brief message, he was out somewhere on his motorcycle, and while she did worry that something could happen, she trusted him to know better about how to be safe on one than she did. She was confident with four wheels, no less. Straightening up, unusually serious for the usually anything but attitude Seraph was famous for, he strode out of the apartment, heading for the studio. The wide double doors swung open in greeting, barely flicking a wave to the bewildered receptionist, hurriedly following him towards the elevator.

 

“Excuse me Seraph, if you’re looking for Mr. President, he’s in a meeting…” she called out to him.

 

“Not for long.” he said bluntly, the doors closing at the push of a button.

 

“Oh...maybe I should go get Bora, this could be trouble…” she muttered to herself, rushing off.

 

The door opened again at the top floor, uncaring of the sturdy door barring his path, tugging it open, his boots echoing on the marble flooring. His guest turned back, greeting him warmly.

 

“Ah, how nice of you to join us, Seraph, I was just -- “ he began.

 

Forcing a polite smile, he crossed his middle, bowing deeply. “Of course, Mr. Min. Wonderful to see you again. Forgive my rudeness, but could you excuse me for a moment, I need to speak with Mr. Park privately.”

 

Mr. Min glanced between them, nodding slowly, hurrying out. “I’ll wait out in the hall.”

 

When the door closed, Seraph took a seat, draping one leg elegantly over the other, fingers steepled seriously. “Father. I trust you got my message?”

 

He stared at the glass table, lined with papers in front of him, distractedly nodding his reply. “I did. Before I make a decision, why is this situation so important to you? I am familiar with what was on tv the other night. I know how you feel about Mr. Choi’s daughter, so I don’t see that as the reason. Zen...that was the man’s name, is it him?”

 

Seraph closed his eyes like shutting the world out, unsure how best to answer the question, but it seemed that was enough.

 

“I see. You’re fond of him. I knew there’d be a day like this, I just didn’t expect it this quickly. You know the price for a favor like this. Are you willing to pay it for his sake?” he questioned.

 

Not just the company policy, but the family one as well. Nothing is free, you work hard, no passes. Everything was based on effort and skill, not on fame or wealth, he knew very well the cost of requesting a favor like this. Heaving a sigh, he reached across the table, palm up, waving his fingertips hurriedly. “Whatever it is, just give it here, I’ll sign it.”

 

He chuckled, dropping the pen and contract in his hand. “You really do like him, don’t you? You don’t even want to look it over first?’

 

Pulling it back, he hastily scrawled ‘Seraph’ across the line. Later, he’d have to sign a duplicate with his real name, but this was enough for now. “Not interested. I’ll figure it out later. What do you have?”

 

He reached for the other sheets littering his desk, his eyes flicking between the pages. “As you suspected, her fame was bought and paid for by her father, she’s been edging out talented up and comers with cash, however, despite moderate sales of her own albums, very few of her songs actually have credible popularity. In short, she’s a hack on her own. Unfortunately, her fans are quite devout, and won’t easily be swayed against her. Most interesting though, I did a little digging, and the manager...now there’s records. Miss Choi’s manager has quite a shady past. This has the feel of a pre-planned inside job. If indeed she had suspect intentions, if for whatever reason, they didn’t pan out, it was likely something to fall back on.”

 

Seraph refused to look up, his reddening cheeks showing even through the foundation. Feeling his intense gaze, he shifted uncomfortably in response.

 

“Jin.” he said, forcing him to look. “You know something, don’t you?”

 

Nodding slowly, nervously, he sighed. “I was there that night. I didn’t see what happened, but I overheard some of it. I _know_ without a doubt, nothing happened. It’s...complicated though. It’s even worse for his reputation for me to have been there, I can’t just come out and say nothing happened. Even if it was alright to say such a thing, I didn’t hear everything, and I didn’t see anything, it’s not enough.”

 

“I’ll spare you the lecture for now. Believe me, it’s still coming, but I’ll save it for when things settle down.” he said. “I trust that’s everything for now? I do need to finish my meeting with Mr. Min, so if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Seraph stood up, bowing his exit, until the door burst open again, Bora standing there, breathing heavily. It was obvious he had rushed there.

 

“Oh, of course. Why not make this a family matter.” Mr. Park sighed. “Hello, Bora.”

 

“Hey, Dad. I heard there was an altercation, I came to retrieve Seraph. Oh...it seems like nothing happened though…” he realized.

 

“My meeting?” he interjected.

 

“Of course, sorry.” he apologized.

 

Reaching for his arm, he led Seraph back to the elevator, waiting until it closed to start talking. “What’s wrong? You never bother him while he’s working…”

 

Shrugging a single shoulder lazily, he went silent for a time before answering. “I had him look into a personal matter for me.”

 

His eyes widened a little. “Personal? Did I hear that right? At what cost...Jin...I’m really worried.”

 

Smiling now, he patted the hand that held his arm gently. “I don’t know. Exciting, isn’t it? I love surprises.”

 

“God, you really are a weird one. Anyway...here’s our stop. Why not go home and enjoy the rest of your day?” he suggested.

 

“I thought I’d -- “ he began, his phone ringing. “I need to take this. I’ll go then.”

 

Hurrying out the door, he shuffled down the street, answering the call. “Zen, do you feel better?”

 

“Hey. I’m feeling a little better… but… I thought of something I wanted to tell you... “ he said.

 

“Oh? I’m listening.” she said, uncaring who might overhear.

 

“My feelings for you...they’ve completely enveloped me. You’re on my mind all the time...If I get through this, I’m going to officially ask you to be my girlfriend.” he said.

 

Biting her lip, she felt her face heating up at the sudden declaration, unsure what to say. “Zen…”

 

“Ah, ah ah! I don’t want you to answer me right now. Think it over, alright? Aren’t I really considerate?” he laughed. There was a pause in the conversation, before he continued. “I don’t think it will help at all, but...I think I’d make a pretty good husband. If you think about it, I always tell you where I am, I’m really good looking, I treat you well, and I listen. I’m working all the time, so you don’t need to worry about me going out all night drinking. Plus, when we’re alone, I’m pretty romantic…ahh...you’re not saying anything, I’m nervous now...is it too soon?”

 

She laughed quietly. “I won’t say I don’t like hearing that. Haha, shall we get married first?”

 

He seemed nervous at her words, quiet laughter buried in his words. “Oh...yeah! Ahh, why are you doing this to me? You’re teasing, right?” he wasn’t quite sure if he was hoping she was or waiting for her to say she wasn’t. “I think if it’s with you, we’d have a perfect family, and our baby would be so cute. It’s really too soon for this, but if I’m being honest, I imagined our baby after seeing you. Oh! Well, I mean we’d be married and living together first.” he explained, laughing again.

 

“A baby...hm. I guess I’d never really thought of that, but with you, I think it might be nice.” she said, resuming her steps. “With both of us working, it might be challenging, but if it’s something you want, we’d be able to make it work, I think.”

 

Somehow, anyway. It wouldn’t be easy at all with her specific occupation, it would be a real matter of timing, but that was a future concern, not something to think about at this moment.

 

“I’m all dusty from my ride...I’m going to go shower. Have you washed yet? Haha, if not, do you want to wash together? I just wanted to say that.” he teased. “That reminds me though, what are you up to today?”

 

Hesitating, she ducked into the apartment door first. “Hold on, I’ll show you.”

 

Pulling up the camera, she grinned, taking a selfie, the call still audible in the background of her phone. Thankfully it was a phone as capable of multitasking as she was. Pulling up her messaging, she sent him a text, unsure if he could get it on the phone. It seemed safe, there wasn’t any indicator visible of where the apartment was. He stayed quiet for a bit before she heard a quiet ‘huh’.

 

“You really _are_ Seraph. I guess I believed it a little, but I guess there’s no doubt.” he said.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” she wondered.

 

“Hmm… no, you’re still my cute girl.” he said after a moment. “I just noticed it, but you’re blushing!”

 

“I am not.” she denied quickly. “It’s obviously the light.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say~” he teased.

 

“Ah!” she huffed. “Go take your shower.”

 

He was enjoying it a little too much, she could tell. He usually wasn’t the kind of person who teased this much. “Maybe I should return the favor and send you a selfie, hm?”

 

“G-goodbye Zen!” she mumbled nervously, hanging up.

 

She was willing to bet just about anything that he was cackling like a madman. That was the type of thing she would have easily expected from someone like Seven who made joking around a habit, but Zen? Why did everyone enjoy picking on her so much? Either way, she had about as much information as she was likely to get, it was time to compose it into notes with sources and e-mail it to Seven...What was this anyway? Two days and a couple of hours until the party? Seemed like it was about time to try and wrap things up anyway. Her first truly executive decision, one made entirely by herself, she frowned, clutching her phone, sending out one more e-mail, this time, to her father. He qualified as important enough for this kind of thing, right? As owner of the label, he had a substantial monetary worth in addition to influence, both of which were desirable for a guest, as she understood it, why not invite him and let him do some good for the RFA as well?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, picture was created with rinmarugames, not my game, just my character ;3;. 
> 
> Essentially this is the look from the chapter, the wings and feathers were extra. >


	13. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to take a few chapters, it ran kind of long already.

_ Looking to the clock, it was early. Outside the window, there was a different story, the world itself had lost its color, everything dark and foreboding grey. A figure stood in her way when she turned around, but the person was formless, like vaguely defined black mist, reaching out for her.  _

 

Jin snapped awake, her hands raised defensively, glancing around in confusion until she noticed her phone ringing. Eyeing the clock, it was still late, but she answered anyway, curious who could be calling at a time like this. 

 

“Hello?” she mumbled sleepily. 

 

“Oh! You answered...you sound so cute when you’re tired...That’s not the point! Focus!” he scolded himself. 

 

“Zen?” she asked. 

 

“Babe...I called for an important reason, I swear. Are you okay? Did something happen?” he asked

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Aside from the strangely uncomfortable dream, nothing really. That was that, and this was this. “No, I’m fine.” 

 

“I’m so glad to hear that. I had a nightmare, but it felt so real, I thought...something might have happened. You know...if something bad were to happen to you now...I couldn’t...I don’t think I could live with that…” he sighed. 

 

“Mmm...thank you for worrying about me. Even if...even if something happened, I’m not as weak as I seem, right?” she purred, sleep still tainting her words. 

 

She confidently thumped her chest, regretting it immediately. “Ow... I think maybe I’m a bigger threat to myself…” 

 

He sighed, unable to hold back a brief, quiet laugh. “Be careful, okay? I’m sorry I woke you up, I just...had to know you were alright. Go back to sleep, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep…” 

 

Jin wanted to stay up now that she was awake, but it was like the mere suggestion of more sleep was in itself a magic spell he cast. She rolled over, snuggling against her pillow. “Mmf...that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard…” 

 

“Ah. You must not have heard yourself then. I’m still here, don’t worry, just rest…” he said softly. 

 

Closing her eyes, her hand slowly losing energy. “Good night…” 

 

He heard the quiet click, and he hung up shortly after. “It was just a bad dream, it won’t happen... “ 

 

\----

Half asleep, she stumbled out of the bathroom, the notification light on her phone blinking. Falling back into bed, she reached for it, slowly navigating to the messenger. It would take a bit to go back to sleep anyway, might as well see what was up. It was only Seven on, it looked like. 

 

>Jin

Seven, did you get my e-mail?

 

>707

JIN! I did...but that’s not important right now

 

>Jin

You seem a little strange right now. More than usual, what’s up?

 

>707

Something is wrong. I’m sorry, but something major is wrong… I’m so sorry in advance, but I have to tell you something really bad, you’re not going to like it…

 

>Jin

Oh yeah? What could be so bad as all that. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry so much about. 

 

>707

Well...Where to begin...I usually run these things by V, but I can’t reach him right now T___T Look, I know this is rather sudden, but there’s a special security system in the apartment…

 

>Jin

Special? What’s so special about a security system? I already know about the cameras outside, and I know about the one in the hall. It’s not really well hidden, which is why I’m so modest in the hall. 

 

>707 

It’s a security system I installed when Rika lived there, we had a lot of famous businessmen and politicians, and Rika stored private information about those guests in that apartment. There were groups who tried to get those documents...we didn’t tell the other members that. V, Rika, and I tried to handle it alone…

 

>Jin

Oh, I think I see where this is going. I remember being warned not to touch the computer or open the drawers, right? I figured there was pretty sensitive stuff. Why else would it be a big deal if I left if it wasn’t a risk of me finding something I shouldn’t?  Anyway...were hackers trying to get it or…?

 

>707 no...Rika said they weren’t. But she found signs of people trying to break in. She said she felt as if people were stalking her. When we realized there could be intruders, we strengthened the security. That system was one of Rika’s suggestion, a system that can blow up all the stored documents when an intruder gets in. I was completely against it, it was something too dangerous, but...Rika was so insistent that I gave in and put it in, under the condition she wouldn’t stay there unless something happened. Basically...when a person who isn’t in the RFA enters…

 

He posted an ominous photo of what seemed to be an explosion. It connected instantly. Maybe not all of it, but at least some of it. Why V had insisted so strongly that she join the RFA, if not...the apartment would have marked an intruder, and she could have been killed. Even if she hadn’t been informed right off, at least it seemed like V had secretly been trying to protect her without saying anything directly, even though he didn’t know her. 

 

>Jin 

Seven...why are you telling me now, if this is a secret. You could have kept it to yourself, right? Aren’t you worried I’ll tell someone or something? 

 

>707

You wouldn’t do that. You’re a good person, worrying for me right now when you’re in danger. Besides, even if you weren’t, you still wouldn’t. I know everything about you.  _ Everything. _

 

>Jin

 

;3; God Seven is a sadist. 

 

>707

True. But...I’m so sorry...I really shouldn’t have said anything since it is a secret...but I really believed in my system. It worked properly until now, and I really didn’t want it there in the first place...but Rika kept saying it had to be strong...and I’m really really really sorry to tell you this...but the algorithm...was...just now hacked.

 

>Jin

  1. So the bomb could go off? 



 

>707

Why aren’t you freaking out right now? You’re too nice, you’re making me feel worse.

 

>Jin

Father always told me to panicking only makes matters worse. Besides, you really think this is the first time my life was in danger? You say you know everything about me, but I feel like you missed so much. Ahh, let’s see...there was the time I was almost poisoned. There was the stalker with a gun two years back at the concert, and the time a guy actually pulled a knife on me...After the poison incident though, I was taught to take care of myself better, so I’m not exactly worried. Besides, if it’s dangerous, can’t I just leave?

 

>707 

Ugh... I guess I don’t know absolutely everything, but leaving isn’t a good idea either. You see...it’s not that bad right now, it might not even work even if an intruder breaks in, but any of the RFA members enter...it could go off...Trust me, I put my best effort into it… I didn’t think anyone could hack it.

 

>Jin

Who would even do something like this?

 

>707

I don’t even know that. I will find out...the person must be very skilled, this is almost impossible to hack, it takes a careful approach...I’m actually most suspicious it’s the same person who led you there in the first place...but what’s most important to me now is making sure no one gets hurt, and then finding who did this. I’m so so sorry...you shouldn’t have gotten involved in this.

 

>Jin

V is out of reach? You shouldn’t keep apologizing. If you say Rika pushed the issue until you did it, you’re not really to blame, are you? I try to look at many perspectives, and no matter how I look at this, it’s not your fault.

 

>707

I can’t. He’s somewhere with no service...Hopefully Jumin or someone will read this and try to call V also...I’ll keep trying. 

 

Jin… promise me…

 

>Jin

Hm? Promise what? 

 

>707

If anything seems off, even a little strange, you have to tell us here, right away. And...you really shouldn’t leave the building. If you leave, the system might accidentally activate...We don’t know what’s going on, I need time until I can solve this...will you trust me? 

 

>Jin

You have to ask? I said I don’t blame you, besides, even if I did, I’m kind of at your mercy right now, so I’d have to.

 

>707

Thank you. You really are too kind. I’ll work hard without resting, I should get it back normally in a day. If anything does happen, call me, okay? It’s faster than coming here, I think.

 

>Jin

Sure. Don’t overwork yourself though, it’s bad for your health.

 

>707

Aren’t you the last person who should lecture anyone about overworking? I do keep my eye on the NG MeTube...anyway. I’m so sorry, I’ll get to work right away, be safe!

 

He left in a hurry. However, just before she was about to log off and go back to bed, Zen and Jaehee logged on. Had they already read the chat or something? Ahh. This was more stressful than the bomb, no one should worry for her sake.

>ZEN

Jin! Are you okay?

 

>Jaehee Kang

Jin! 

 

>Jin

I’m fine, nothing’s happening. Thanks though. 

 

>ZEN 

What the hell though, who would even think to do something like this, let alone keep it a secret…?

 

>Jaehee Kang

I can’t believe there’s a bomb. And it could go off at any minute…?

 

>ZEN

She’s defenseless right now, shouldn’t I go and rescue her?

 

>Jin

For now, it might be better to listen to Seven, if he was correct, it’ll just be trouble if anyone comes.

 

>Jaehee Kang

I’m frustrated and concerned, I have no idea what to say…

 

Ah! I should go call Mr. Han…

 

>ZEN

I can’t believe V isn’t answering...if he knew about the bomb, why would he let Jin stay there if it’s that dangerous?!

 

>Jin

Really, it’s okay. Nothing’s happening. If V knew, he might have been trying to keep me safe though. Seven said if a non-RFA member were to enter, it would go off, V let me in so it wouldn’t happen, that’s what I think anyway…

 

>ZEN

How can you be so calm? Even now, you’re still being so nice...If something happens to you, I’ll never forgive V!

 

>Jin

This doesn’t feel so bad. I have to think V didn’t intend for this to happen, and Seven even said he’ll go without sleep to set it right, I really don’t feel like I’m in danger. Besides, if it’s still deemed unsafe, the party is tomorrow, I’m sure things can be taken care of to make things safer, right? 

 

>ZEN 

Do you think

 

>Jaehee Kang

If this isn’t solved, it will have to be cancelled. Jin’s safety comes first. We might have to cancel the press conference too…

 

>Jin

No, don’t do that. We all worked hard for this party, and Zen really needs this. I don’t feel okay about the way people are talking about him, he’s not a bad person, and I’m fine, really.

 

>Jaehee Kang

Jin...nothing is more important than a person’s life. Don’t worry about the party, just stay inside and lock the door. Let’s listen to Seven on this for now.

 

>ZEN

Jin...YOU CAN’T STAY THERE.

 

>Jaehee Kang

Excuse me?

 

>ZEN

DON’T STAY THERE!

 

>Jaehee Kang

Zen, I get that you’re worried, but be reasonable. Seven said it could go off if she tries to leave. Wouldn’t you just feel worse if she does leave and something happens?

 

>ZEN

It goes off if there’s an intruder. It’s not working right, so it had to have been changed like that so the intruder can get in!

 

>Jin

You didn’t by any chance have a psychic dream, did you?

 

>ZEN

Yeah, actually...but how did you know?

 

>Jin 

Just a feeling. I had a strange dream too. There was no color, and a strange misty black figure reaching for me. I thought it was nothing, but if you had a dream, then maybe...no, it’s fine still. Even if someone comes, I can handle this.

 

>ZEN

You were in my dream last night. You were at the apartment, alone and defenseless, and a man with white hair tried to kidnap you. He was...strange, he didn’t talk or act normal, I think he was dangerous…

 

>Jin

Even better. Let him come, see how fast I drop him. >>; If he tries anything weird, I’ll...I’ll toss him out the window! I’ll show you, I’m not afraid!

 

>ZEN

You don’t have to act so tough. I know you’re brave, but still… I should be there to protect you. Someone tried to kidnap you in my dreams, I know it. He was after the organization too, I remember he said something about that.

 

>Jaehee Kang

If this is a psychic dream, that’s a problem, but if not, shouldn’t she just stay put like Luciel said? If it goes off, Jin will…

 

>ZEN 

I know! I’m absolutely sure it was a psychic dream, I’m not wrong about this. 

 

>Jin

I...believe Zen. It’s not just a coincidence that he had a psychic dream, I felt something strange when I woke up, something is different today, and maybe that’s it…

 

>ZEN

Thank you! 

 

>Jaehee Kang

I’m worried about this.

 

>ZEN

This isn’t the time for that, we need to get her out right now

 

>Jaehee Kang

Yes, but...As you say, the system is faulty, so an intruder  _ could  _ enter...but as Jin said, I’m concerned it won’t work properly…

 

>ZEN

Aren’t we missing the point? I can’t believe Rika did this. How could she have a bomb installed in her own place? 

 

>Jin

Ah...but even more than this, won’t Yoosung be more upset? He was really fond of Rika, and this might be really upsetting to hear that she asked for it… I’m worried.

 

>Jaehee Kang

That is really shocking…

 

>Jin

I didn’t know Rika, but Yoosung is so nice. They’re family, what is it that makes them so different?

 

>ZEN

I’ll have to go take Jin.

 

>Jin

Ah. You can’t, the address is a secret.

 

>ZEN

This is an emergency, who cares. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you, I swear…

 

>Jaehee Kang

How will you get the address though?

 

>ZEN

I’ll call V. He’ll tell me if I explain that Jin’s life is in danger.

 

>Jin 

Zen, think about it. Seven said it might activate if someone comes here…

 

>ZEN

Oh...yeah, that’s true…

 

>Jaehee Kang

I know you’re anxious, but let’s wait a little longer. Why not go...when we know for sure it’s safe for you to go in at least?

 

>Jin

She’s right. That’s a better idea. I don’t want to drag you into this too.

 

>ZEN

Yea...I’ll have to find a way. I should call Seven, we need to get you out of there as soon as possible. I’ll go call him right now. Jin, be safe alright? Promise me!

 

>Jaehee Kang

Oh...I should go call Mr. Han. He’s very close to V, so he might find a way to reach him…

 

>Jin

Ah! Tell Jumin I said Hi. ^^

 

>Jaehee Kang

I will. Be careful, and try not to worry about it.

 

She signed off for now, more awake now than she cared to be. Still though, if there was a possibility of an intruder, she should be prepared for anything, right? Sighing to herself, she made her way to the bathroom, fixing her hair back in a messy bun, grabbing a bottle of nail polish. Worrying wasn’t going to solve anything, and at the end of the day, it was that much harder to handle the situation so well knowing that the situation was only worrying everyone for her sake. Jin blew on her nails, waving her hands slowly, occasionally glancing out the window, as if half expecting someone strange to fly right through it. Though she didn’t check on it too frequently, she noticed that Seven mentioned he was keeping an eye on her. The only camera inside was in the hall, so for now, that seemed like the best place to be. Plopping down on the floor, she stretched out lazily, leaning against the wall, staring up at the camera for a moment. Ahh, even though it was probably nothing to concern herself with for the moment, it still wouldn’t hurt to call her brother. In the unlikely event something were to happen, wasn’t it standard to leave a far too gooey message for the family, something about how much you enjoyed knowing them, how they helped you, that you love them, and they should always be happy? It might worry him too though, but still, there’d be no time to say those things later, if she blew up, not to mention it would likely make trouble for the other RFA members. Thinking it over, she put her phone down, palming her face for even considering it. Doing that meant she had no faith in Seven, or in V, or anyone really, and that really wasn’t the case at all. 

 

“Ugh. What am I doing, I can’t get so unfocused right now.” she muttered. 


	14. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything appears to be stable, and Jin hovers somewhere between being fine, being bored and slightly nervous...

For something as dangerous as this was supposed to be, the lack of anything happening was making it less terrifying and more boring. Jin refrained from calling anyone out of trust that everything would work out, and now she was wondering if that thought needed to cross her mind at all in the first place. Not like Seven would lie about a bomb, but it really didn’t feel like it was a problem yet. Leaning her head against the wall, she saw the notification light flashing on her phone, directing back to the messenger to see what was going on. With luck, maybe there was news. New chats had been posted, and she saw that Seven was on, deciding to see what, if anything, was going on. 

 

>707

Jin~ I have good news finally. 

 

>Jin

Oh, is it about the security system?

 

>707

Yep. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

That’s great, what’s the news?

 

>707

I managed to get it back partially, so I was able to shut it down!

 

>Jaehee Kang

Shut down? So then it’s completely off right now?

 

>707

Yes, it won’t go off regardless of who goes in or comes out. 

 

>Jin

That really is good news. Also, no one has shown up yet, so maybe this is fine. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Good. Although, with Zen’s dream in mind, real or not, we should still bring Jin out of the apartment…

 

>707 

Yea…

 

>Jin

No problem, I can leave right now. 

 

>707 

No~ don’t go yet. It’s still dangerous.

 

>Jaehee Kang

So go pick her up, Seven. Jin can’t leave on her own, if it’s still dangerous, and you know where she is, so you can go get her.

 

>707

I can’t go either. If I go, the system is vulnerable again, and the hacker could get back in. I have to stay here.Right now the system is shut down, it hasn’t been restored properly yet, and I won’t be able to monitor it carefully enough. 

>Jaehee Kang

Well then. How do we get her out? I’m really hoping you’re not going to tell her to go alone at a time like this.

 

>Jin

I guess I could just stay here for now if it’s safer that way. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

It’s too dangerous to stay there, you don’t have any means of defense right now. We can’t be sure when the hacker might try to break in. Mr. Han has ordered me to send her over to him, it’s the safest place for her, very well protected. 

 

>Jin 

/)_o/) You want me to go stay with Jumin? Not that he’s not a decent guy, but I’m concerned he’ll just put me to work if I go there. Thanks to a certain someone, I owe him a mountain of favors.

 

>Jaehee Kang

It really is the safest place to go right now. All the body guards are standing by, and they’ll come retrieve you as soon as Seven reveals the address. 

 

>707

I’m trying to get ahold of V right now. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Jin could be in serious danger any minute and you still want to talk to V first? This is a dangerous situation, isn’t it better to just send the address instead of waiting?

 

>Jin

No, Seven is right, we should wait for V, this is a matter of more than just my safety. He’s got a lot to consider, especially sensitive information, so it’s a matter of protecting many people, or just one, right?

 

>707

Seriously, you’re so understanding, even at a time like this. I’m not allowed to reveal that without approval, V has to give me permission before I can tell anyone…

 

>Jaehee Kang

And what about Jin then? Who will take responsibility is anything happens while we have to sit by and wait on him to give permission?

 

>707

I have an eye on the cameras, she’ll be alright. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Are you sure that’s going to be enough?

 

>707 Absolutely. Yoosung is here too, so we’ll take turns. V is on a trip right now, probably far away, and he might not have service, but he said he’d be back in time for the party. 

 

>Jin

I thought he mentioned a trip awhile back, didn’t he? I’m sure his reason is pretty good, I understand. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

You’re so calm. Jin, you’re very rational, aren’t you? 

 

>Jin 

Shouldn’t I be? It’s harder on the body and the mind if I waste my time being stressed out about things I can’t change or things that only ‘might’ happen. It’s better to be calm and focused, or things could get sloppy. 

 

>707

I’ll be protecting her, she’ll be fine. Everything will be okay. Will it be okay? She’ll be alright?

 

>Jaehee Kang

Luciel, this is no time to be joking. You’re going to upset her. And me, come to think of it. Back to the original question, who is going to take responsibility if something happens?!

 

>Jin 

Damn. She actually used an interrobang. Jaehee brought the ‘bang’. 

 

>707

I’ll go try V again. I’ll leave first then!

 

>Jaehee Kang

Oh. He ran away. He seems spread out right now, more than usual, and I’m concerned it will affect his work right now. I should go call Mr. Han and inform him of the current situation. Unless we have the address, there’s nothing we can do...I’m so sorry this is happening…

 

>Jin

Oh, Jaehee. This isn’t your fault. It really doesn’t seem like anyone’s fault. I don’t blame you, or anyone…

 

>Jaehee Kang

Still, because of the RFA, you’re in danger. 

 

Zen came in unexpectedly, though he didn’t say anything at first. It almost felt like they hadn’t spoken much since the very early morning, and thinking about that was kind of strange, considering how often they had spoken lately. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

Oh...Zen, hello. 

 

>Jin

Hey.

 

>ZEN

The security system is shut down?

 

>Jaehee Kang

Currently, that is the case.

 

>ZEN

And all Seven is going to do about that is watch the damn cameras?

 

>Jaehee Kang

Yes. 

>ZEN

Jin...stay there.

 

She was in the middle of replying when he left just as quickly as he had arrived. It was very unusual and a little strange. 

 

>Jaehee Kang

He just left?

 

>Jin

Ah. He didn’t even say good bye. Maybe it’s more stressful for him for some reason? I keep saying it’s no big deal, but still, everyone seems to be getting worked up…

 

>Jaehee Kang

I should go call Mr. Han. If something comes up, call Seven first, stay safe. I’m going to get going. 

 

Heaving a sigh, Jin signed off too, admittedly starting to feel a little hint of nervousness. If everyone had stayed calm, she would have continued to be collected and focused, but she could feel it slipping bit by bit. Deciding to try and reclaim her sense of balance, she went to make some tea, getting comfortable in the hall near the camera again, dragging her knees to her chest. Since she hadn’t had rehearsals in awhile, it felt more distracting and helpful to look up videos online, maybe watching other groups dance might give her something to think about besides a bomb. She jumped nervously when her phone made a sudden sound around two hours later, called back to the messenger by a notification. In retrospect, earbuds probably weren’t a good idea with the volume on this high. It looked like it was just Yoosung online at the moment, but then he was at Seven’s house too, so maybe he had an update?

 

>Yoosung

Jin, are you okay? Nothing’s happened?

 

>Jin

I’m right here. Seven said something about taking turns, guessing you can’t see it right now? I’m alright. 

 

>Yoosung

I’m glad to hear that. And no, I can’t see, Seven has me working on other things right now, so I haven’t gotten to look at all. You can feel better now though!

 

>Jin

Oh? Did something happen? Has the system been fixed?

 

>Yoosung

I really want to tell you...buuuut...you’ll be happier if you don’t know, it’ll be sweeter that way. So...nevermind, just wait. 

 

>Jin

Sweet? ...dare I hope someone made dessert for me, and they’re going to bring it over? I’m getting kind of hungry actually. 

 

>Yoosung

Sorry...no cake. But anyway, just wait a little more, you’ll be really happy and safe soon enough.

 

>Jin

Yoosung, you’re taking care of Seven, right? He’s not overworking himself, yea?

 

>Yoosung

He was a bit upset earlier because he was having trouble concentrating, but he’s just solid right now, it’s like a weird statue. I’ve been focusing too! I usually get left with little jobs, but now I get to do something really important, and i’m helping find more information for Zen’s press conference. I’m doing something good, right?

 

>Jin

Absolutely, I’m proud of you. Remind me at the party to give you a good pat on the head for doing such a good job. 

 

>Yoosung

I feel better now. I don’t have a lot of time to search, but I’ll do the best I can even with a little time. It’s been so long since I felt like I was needed, so just trust us!

 

>Jin

;3; Aww, that’s cute. You’re always needed, even if you don’t feel like it. It’s weird, I think you’re older than I am, but you still feel like the little brother I don’t have. 

 

>Yoosung

Ah! I’m blushing ><. Anyway. Seven is really doing his best to fix the system so it’s safe, and your knight in shining armor is on his way, so wait a little more and you’ll feel better.

 

>Jin

Knight? Dear god. My mind just pictured the least helpful person I know, and I cringed. I sincerely wish I could stop thinking about that time...Have I ever mentioned how uncomfortable armor is? It’s very heavy and it’s always too hot and hard to move in, and if the weather is cold, it feels like being burned with ice…

 

>Yoosung

I have really nice armor in LOLOL. I hope I get to show you some time. It’s really nice. Oh! Uh, Seven said he’ll talk with V so that after the party, you’ll be able to continue working from the RFA somewhere else. 

 

>Jin

V is really going to show up tomorrow, right? 

 

>Yoosung

If he has a conscience, he definitely will. I gave up on getting ahold of him though…;; I had fun chatting with you, so I suppose I should get back to work, I have a really important job to finish!!

 

>Jin

Of course. Do your best, Yoosung, I’m counting on you, too!

 

Jin signed off after he left, pocketing her phone again. What were the odds that Haneul was actually who he was talking about? Probably slim, but even so, in this case, he wouldn’t do any good anyway. Unless he wanted to make a few jokes about bombs before laughing his way back out, then he’d do wonders. Her other pocket jingled with each step she took back to the kitchen, going shelf by shelf looking for something to eat, though there didn’t seem to be anything except for a lone can of juice. Better than nothing. She withdrew it from the fridge with a quiet scrape, cracking it open and taking a sip, stretching luxuriously while trying to decide what to do while waiting for another update. 


	15. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predicted intruder arrives, planning to take Jin away to 'paradise', before managing to get free and escape with Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up way long. So, next chapter may run short, maybe not, but the resolution of Night 10 is next >

God, the silence was maddening, no calls, no familiar notification alarm, nothing was happening, and it was really getting to her. If anything was going to be happen, she wished it would just happen already so she could carry on with her life. Moments after thinking that, she changed her wish to wishing she hadn’t thought about it, the sound of shattering glass reaching her in the hall. Quickly, she pushed herself up with the wall, stepping out towards the sound. A man stood there, staring at her, though she couldn’t say she recognized him at all. Her mind flew to instinct immediately, recalling all the work she put into learning about keeping herself safe. Jin slid her hands in her pockets slowly, so as not to draw attention. Her phone wouldn’t do any good right now, the only other thing being her keys, which  _ could _ be handy, if he got close enough to her without restraining her hands. Mentally going over possibilities as quickly as she could process them, she had quite the list. 

 

_ Ankles? Knees...groin...lower back...I don’t have a comb, or else I could do that...If i’m quick, perhaps his nose or eyes...temples? Ears. Assuming he doesn’t grab my hands. Please don’t grab my hands...I need to keep him distracted for now, but how do I do that at a reasonable, safe distance. Shit. Of course that’s in the car too, Bora is going to lecture me for leaving it there… _

 

“You’re busy with the party?” he began, staying put for a moment. “You want to scream? Don’t...I’ll just force you to stay silent, so do as I say…”

 

Yes, screaming wouldn’t help, as far as she knew, she was alone and isolated here, doubtful even if their were neighbors, no one would hear, and even if someone did, the odds were good they wouldn’t call for help for her. If they did, the police didn’t know the door code either, and then the possibility of an explosion still. 

 

“I...think I dreamed of you…” she murmured. “Who are you?” 

 

His strangely colored eyes fixed on her, widening just a little as if surprised to hear that. His expression returned to what it had been, though most of his face was obscured by a black mask. Had she been staring too hard? He seemed to catch on quickly. 

 

“I get that you want to see my face, but if you come over here, you’ll step on glass. You’re not wearing slippers, you’ll cut your feet.” he warned her. 

 

“Interesting. Showing concern for your victim, is that it?” she asked apprehensively.

 

“Coming this way was the only way to avoid the thermal sensors and cameras. Stay there, I’ll come to you. Although...you have the wrong idea. You’re no victim, it’s just the opposite…” he said. 

 

Even though she felt the overwhelming urge to get out while she could, she stayed firmly put. Collected, that was how it had to be, learn what she could about this person, so if she made it out safely, she would have more to offer. At the very least, it sounded like he didn’t intend to hurt her, but she couldn’t trust someone who just broke in like this. 

 

“What exactly is your goal here, what do you want?” she asked, her eyes falling to the sink.  _ Keep him busy… _ ”Would you like a glass of water?”

 

She had to stay away from him, far enough to be able to strike when he let his guard down. Hopefully, he would accept. 

 

“No...we won’t be here long. I’m from paradise, there’s no way you could know, but you were invited, from the moment you installed that messenger. It took a while for me to come back for you. Shall we go now, to paradise?” He paused, his eyes narrowing as he looked her over. “Are you scared? Your hands are shaking...you shouldn’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m supposed to bring you in alive. Don’t fight me, don’t struggle...I wouldn’t want to leave marks on you…yet, anyway.” 

 

She stiffened at his words, the message a bit mixed for her comfort. Paradise or not, certain words had been emphasized that did give her pause. ‘Bring you back alive’ ‘yet’, all carried implications that he  _ would _ hurt her eventually. 

 

“Tell me one good reason why I should listen to you? Why shouldn’t I risk leaving right this minute and shout until someone does something about this…” she asked defiantly. 

 

“Because I’m the nice, generous man who is going to take you to paradise. It would take days to tell you all the good things about it.” he began. 

 

Already it sounded like if it wasn’t some creepy euphemism for sex, it was absolutely a cult. Nothing she would ever want to be a part of.

 

“There are endless parties...abundant love, and happiness without pain…” he continued. 

 

Her mouth twitched, pulling into a lopsided grin, raising an eyebrow. “Really? How can you say things like ‘love’ and ‘happiness’ if there’s no pain involved. Life always involves varying degrees of pain before you reach the good parts, does it not?” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be. Reality is ugly, and there is nothing good about this life, this world. I’ll save you from this impure world. I won’t hurt you if you listen to me. I’m sure the RFA has filled your head with strange and awful things...such a shame. Be a good girl and come with me…” he said, drawing closer. 

 

He was too close, much too close. If she didn’t make a move soon, there wouldn’t be a chance. He already had her backed against the counter with no space to move any further away. The doorbell sounded, and his attention went to it curiously. She meant to strike then, but the sudden sound had her focus now as well. Seven said he couldn’t come for her, and he was the only one who knew where she was, right? V said he knew where the apartment was, but not the door code, possibly not even the exact address, and it was likely he was out of the country…

 

  
“Interesting. You invited someone over?” he mused. 

 

There was someone pounding on the door, but they hadn’t said who it was, still quite strange that anyone had showed up at all. Maybe this was what Yoosung was talking about, that someone was literally coming over to save her? 

“I wonder who it could be...Could it be...Luciel Choi?” he questioned. 

 

He knew Seven...that might have been refreshing, except this man was here to kidnap her, and that meant he was a bad guy, right? Why would Seven know someone who broke in and kidnapped people? The banging got louder, loud enough to convince her the next step might be breaking the damn door down entirely.

 

“Luciel is the only one who knows about this apartment, is he not?” he asked. 

 

She shrugged a single shoulder, honestly unsure about the actual answer to that. Rika was dead, supposedly, and she knew where it was obviously. V possibly knew where it was, but not the code. Seven was the only one who was confirmed to still be alive that knew the location and the door code, that she knew of. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t someone else who had backup information that she just hadn’t heard about. 

 

“How do you know Seven? You knew him well enough to call him ‘Luciel’, but I think most people only call him by his username…” she asked suspiciously.

 

“I know him very well, since…” he trailed off as the door opened. “Oh...someone else knows the password. It looks like someone means to spoil our fun.” 

 

“This isn’t what I’d call fun. Just thought you should know.” she spat. 

 

Her hands curled into loose fists, ready to sock him when the opportunity rose, at a second’s warning.

 

“Jin! Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” the voice called. 

 

She knew that voice well, it was Zen...he actually had come for her after all…

 

“Yes! I’m fine for now…” she assured him. 

 

“Look, I have no idea who you are, or what you want, but let her go…” he warned. 

 

His features drew in aggressively, a side of him she had never seen, that was somehow equal parts fierce and exciting. Her captor’s arm snaked around her throat, tight enough to cut off her breath, pulling back just enough to lift her a little off the ground, gasping for air. 

 

“No. I don’t think I’ll be letting her go, I’m taking her with me.” he countered. 

 

Looking his way, she tried to memorize his features, feeling the strange sensation that he looked all too familiar, like she actually had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn’t place it. Surely she’d remember someone with hair and eyes like his. In a different situation, she might have even gone so far as to say he was reasonably attractive, but here, now, there was no way she could even think such a thing about this kind of person. 

 

“If you don’t let her go, I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect my girl.” he said, his voice quiet and intense. 

 

His other hand came up, his thumb lightly fondling the edge of the device in his hand, a menacing red button perched at the top, dangerously close to where the digit was lingering. A bit cartoonish, but she had seen enough shows to have a reasonable idea of what it was and what it did. 

 

“If you take even one step closer...take a look at this switch...See it? I’ll press it. I won’t think twice about it.” he taunted. “If I press it, this entire apartment will explode, and there won’t be anything left but dust and ashes…” 

 

Zen’s vivid eyes widened, unsure what to do, frozen by his words. Being reckless now would only get them all killed, and that wouldn’t help him save her. 

 

“I’ve already figured out Luciel’s device. Although, it did take longer than I expected. Putting a bomb in a girl’s house, when she lives all alone, was anyone even thinking about that? Everyone in the RFA must be insane…” he marvelled. 

 

His grip loosened just a little, and she was able to catch her breath, panting out in relief at the rush of air she took in. 

 

“What are you after, why are you here?” he questioned angrily. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to escape here with her. Oh...but don’t look so angry, I’ll take the rest of you away soon enough. You’ll be reunited with her in due time. If you don’t want me to press the switch, why don’t you be a good dog and stay where you are. Take a good look, watch as I steal your girl and vanish…” he taunted

 

“Where did you come from, what is it you want, tell me why you’re here?!” he growled. “Wait...are you the same person who made Jin come here in the first place?” 

 

He laughed, clear amusement on his face, though it was becoming obvious he was done talking, beginning to turn.  _ Now _ . Now was her last chance to get away. Had her body cooperated, she could have managed to delay him sooner, but she froze after all, it was shameful. Seizing her chance, her mouth connected with his wrist, sinking her teeth in as hard as she could manage, startling him into dropping her, trying to shake her loose. 

 

“OW! What do you think you’re doing? Let go! “ he yelped, shaking his hand harder. 

 

Not yet, a little longer, she urged herself, her nose wrinkling at the metallic taste in her mouth. Zen took advantage of his rising panic, waving his hand to her. “Jin, come to me, come here!” 

 

“Stop! I’ll press the button, I’ll activate the bomb!” the intruder shouted. 

 

Jin hesitated, her eyes fixed on Zen, waiting for his word. 

 

“I’m sorry...I’m so late, I wanted to be here for you much sooner…” he lamented. 

 

Letting go finally, she closed the distance to his side. Zen grasped her hand tightly, drawing her closer to him. “Hang on to me tightly. We’re going to run out of here, alright? Trust me and run!” 

 

Nodding to him, she gripped him as tightly as she could manage, keeping her head down, following his pace until they were down the road a short way, her legs buckling under her. Zen stopped to check on her, but the last dregs of her adrenaline-fueled strength were already fading from her. Dropping her head, she felt in her pocket, withdrawing her keys, holding them out to him. 

 

“I’ll try to keep up. Down the street a few more blocks and to the right. The studio is there, in the garage is my car. We’ll get away faster with that…” she mumbled.

 

Attempting to stand again, she frowned. Zen propped the key between his lips, bending to pick her up. Surely he’d catch up shortly unless they put more distance between them. Rushing as fast as he could, he followed her directions, silently praying the garage door wasn’t locked since it was so late. When he reached the door, he set her down, trying it, huffing when it didn’t open. Checking the keyring, there was a key that didn’t appear to belong to a car, trying it. There was a loud clunk and he was able to push it open, guiding her in, locking the door behind him, There weren’t many cars parked inside, and hers stood out immediately, recalling the way it looked when she visited. He led her to it, getting her in and buckled before he hopped in. 

 

“Which way is the exit?” he asked. 

 

She pointed straight ahead, gesturing to the keyring with her head. There were several buttons for locking and unlocking the doors, controlling the trunk and the windows, an alarm, and one small white button at the bottom. Pressing it, a large door rolled open, and he drove through as quickly as he was able, pressing it once more when they were through. He hadn’t spent a lot of time driving cars, most experienced with his motorcycle, but he was sure he had to be better than Jumin at least. Sparing her a quick glance, he frowned. Even for as calm as she had been, as tough as she had tried to be, her knees were pulled loosely to her chest, pale, shaking visibly. It had actually gotten to her after all, and that upset him even more than the intruder managing to get in in the first place. 

 

“I’m so sorry...It took longer than I thought to get to you...if you’re able to, please try to rest and relax, I’m taking you to my home, it’s safe there, I’ll protect you, and take care of you, okay?” he tried to assure her. 

 

Her mouth moved like she was going to speak, but she fell silent, her fingers massaging her throat, reddened marks left on her skin from where she was gripped, simply nodding in reply. Her head moved back, staring out the window, trying to get her mind off the strange man. Zen reached a hand over briefly, lightly patting her knee, the best he could do to try and comfort her until they made it home. 

 

“When we get back, I hope Seven is on. I need to give him a piece of my mind. He needs to know how wrong he was, and how upset I am that you were put in such a position. “ he vented with a hissing exhale. 

 

Jin didn’t look at him, her focus on the night sky, though she finally spoke up. “I couldn’t protect myself. I was so sure I could do it, I’ve managed well enough before, but this time was different. I shouldn’t have let myself be affected like that. If I had just been more rational...If I had been objective, I could have stopped him before he ever got so close…” 

 

“This isn’t your fault at all. I know where the fault lies, even if you’re too nice to blame anyone, they have to know how badly they screwed up. This can’t happen again.” he stated. 

 

The car coasted to a slow stop, just outside his house, the drive going faster than expected. He took the keys out, handing them back to her, but not yet leaving yet. 

 

“You know. I’ve been dreading the party for awhile. I’m so happy for it, but nervous too. Seven already knew who I was, but...I think he’s trying to play a joke on me somehow. He knows if I come as myself, Seraph’s absence will be suspicious. If I go as Seraph, people might notice that Jin isn’t there. I’m limited on my options…” she sighed. “Tomorrow might just mean the day my secret comes out. One more thing weighing me down…” 

 

Zen brought a hand to his chin, grinning briefly. “Let’s go in. I’ll take care of you first, and when you’re feeling up to it, I have an idea for that. We’ll get him back at his own game. Though it’s not going to stop me from yelling at him first. You could have died, and that’s completely unacceptable, if I lost you...I couldn’t...no. You’re alright, you’re here with me, I won’t think about what could have happened just yet. He stepped out, crossing to her side, helping her out before she locked the doors. Pulling her to lean against him, he kept his steps slow, guiding her into the house and towards the couch so she could relax. Standing there in thought, he looked around, turning to stare into the kitchen. 

 

“Babe, do you want something? Water, tea? anything? “ he asked. 

 

He managed one step before her hand reached out, gripping his sleeve tightly. Hesitantly looked back to her, his heart hurt. She had tried to be so brave and strong, and now she couldn’t help but feel it. Her fingers trembled, and even as she wouldn’t answer him, her eyes said it all, silently begging him not to leave her alone, not now. He nodded once, moving to sit by her, lightly pulling her to his chest, rubbing her back soothingly. 

 

“There there. I know it must be hard, but you can rely on me as much as you like…” he assured her quietly.

 

Jin curled up against him, closing her eyes with a sigh. His phone made a sound, almost at the same time that hers did, but she had no energy to check it. Zen shifted enough to grab his phone, his attitude serious then.

 

“Seven’s on. Good.” he huffed. 

 

She tugged on his sleeve gently, not looking at him, her voice quiet, but not shaky any more. “Zen, I understand you’re upset, but don’t be too hard on him. I think he has a lot on his mind, and it really sounds like he had a rough time too from this. If you have to say something to him, I won’t stop you, but don’t be too mean about it…” 

 

He said nothing initially, sliding his arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. “Fine...but only because it’s you that asked. If not for that, I don’t think I would hold back anything. He needs to know this should never have happened, and that it can’t happen again. I get that there’s a need for security, but it shouldn’t ever have meant someone’s life being in danger over it…” Frowning, he fidgeted with his phone for a few moments before speaking again, a hint of nervousness in his words. “If anything had happened to you...I could never forgive him, or V…” 

 

Silence descended again, save for the quiet clicking with each letter he typed, turning slightly, bringing her to rest more comfortably with him, smiling a bit at how much more relaxed she seemed compared to how she was initially. It might not be so easily forgotten for her, but it was good to see her relieved expression. Jin was a strong, brave and perhaps too kind person, seeing her looking fearful or sad didn’t suit her, it was hard to see, and left a pain in his chest he couldn’t quite explain. Even from before, when he actually had tried to date, he couldn’t say he had ever felt like this with anyone, and it was odd that he could feel it for her, someone he hadn’t spent much physical time with, and hadn’t known for long. She was important to him, had someone snuck into his heart and anchored herself there…

 

“Are you worried? I mean about the press conference tomorrow?” she wondered. 

 

Maybe she misunderstood his tension, but it wasn’t exactly a lie to say that had been on his mind too. The outcome could play a big part in determining his future, whether or not he could recover and be successful in achieving his dreams. 

 

“A little. I just have to speak from my heart and be honest, I think it’s going to work out, how could it not with you there to cheer me on? I said it before, but everything has had a way of working out since I met you, I feel like I could handle anything as long as you’re with me.” he said. 

 

The warmth in his cheeks said he must have been blushing after all. Strange, he never had much trouble saying such things in his acting, it was only her that made him blush, although he knew precisely why that was now. It wasn’t a mystery any more, why he didn’t feel the same thing from others. He gently patted her head, moving her to sit up, gesturing to the kitchen. 

 

“You don’t look so pale anymore, will you try to eat something, for me? The party is tomorrow, you’ll need your strength.” he asked. 

 

Dropping her head back against the couch, her fingertips slowly fell to her throat, wincing slightly, letting it fall back to her lap with a nod. “I suppose I could try. I don’t want to be a bother though.” 

 

Heading for the kitchen, she closed her eyes again, content to listen to the oddly soothing sounds of cupboards opening and closing. It wasn’t until she felt a slight warmth by her hands that she realized he had returned. It looked like tea and rice, nothing too complicated, but at this moment, that was probably for the best. Food ranked highly on her list of favorite things, but if it had been anything more than this, she wasn’t even sure she’d be able to enjoy it properly. She bowed her head slightly in thanks, staring at it for a while before she picked at it slowly. It felt like not much time had gone by, earlier she was practically starving, and now, it felt like she would never be hungry again, her anxiety resting like a rock in the pit of her stomach. Well, she had to eat even if she didn’t want to, he had a point, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if she got sick or weak before the party, although it had never happened before, there was no reason to believe it couldn’t happen now. 


	16. A Plan and A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jin converse a little about the party before things get serious

Jin seemed like she was doing a bit better now, no trace of trembling in her hands, her smile steadily returning, a little at a time. He had stayed by her side through all of it, save when she disappeared to shower, though that too, was something he found a reason to be happy about, having paused outside the door to listen to the quiet humming that became soft, hesitant singing. She was that kind of girl, even though she maintained ‘Jin Park’ was basically no one special, she was wrong about it, whatever she felt the reason for thinking her alter ego was more important couldn’t have been further from the truth. Glancing up, the low lights in the room made her eyes look like molten gold, realizing he had been staring at her. 

 

“Ah. Is something wrong?” she asked calmly. 

 

“No. Hey, I have something important I want to talk to you about, but first, I said I had an idea for the party for you. To get back at Seven for putting you in such a difficult place.” he exhaled softly. 

 

She sat up straight at that, her hands clasping in her lap, like a completely enthralled student, eagerly hanging on the teacher’s lesson. It was somewhat nerdy, but also very cute, unable to resist offering a gentle pat to her head.

 

“So what’s the plan?” she asked, grinning finally. 

 

Turning to face her, he leaned closer like he was about to tell her a secret. His eyes gleamed with the promise of mischief, raising a finger to signal he was about to tell her. 

 

“I’m willing to bet he expects you to show up as you are, and make up an excuse as to why Seraph couldn’t attend, right? So what if you just switch it. Go as Seraph, we’ll just say you got sick? Your secret stays hidden, Seven gets to be denied his fun, and everyone is happy, right?” he suggested. 

 

She directed her focus to her hands, shifting nervously. “I like it, generally. My question is how you feel about that? It’s a big day for you tomorrow, and I don’t want to add any stress to that for you, besides, won’t it be uncomfortable to show up with another guy as opposed to … you know...me?” 

 

His fingers slowly threaded through her hair, amazed that even now, she was still more concerned for him than for herself. His career couldn’t go any lower, and might never recover unless the conference went well enough, truly, there wasn’t much she could do to ruin the steaming heap it was at this point. She was neglecting her own dreams for him, and that was something he wouldn’t let slide. It wasn’t the fame, or the money, but the happiness and smiles of others that she desired, a really pure and simple goal. What little he saw of the apartment before they fled, he had noticed there wasn’t much there, nothing luxurious or fancy like most other celebrities, another sign that she preferred to keep things minimal. 

 

“I don’t mind. For one day, I will give up my Princess to show up alongside my Prince. Don’t give up on your dreams for mine, okay? Besides, I might be able to learn something from you too, we’re both performers, even if it’s not exactly the same, watching you might help me adapt my own style in some way, so when I make my come back, I’ll have even more to offer. Don’t you think that’s a victory on its own? Seeing Seven’s sad face will only make it better.” he laughed darkly. 

 

Jin lent it a little more thought, visible on her face, like she was contemplating the meaning of life, a very deep expression. After a short time, her eyes widened, nodding once, reaching her answer. 

 

“If it’s really okay with you, then I will. I mean...as long as you get that I’m nothing like this when I…” she fell short, shaking her head. “I’m sure you know what it’s like. You’re an actor, you know what it means to play a role. I don’t need to tell you.” 

 

Chuckling again, he turned on his phone, clicking away for a moment before handing it to her to show her. It appeared to be his MeTube history, the color draining from her face for a moment, before lighting deep red. 

 

“This is...Ahhh! No, why?!” she lamented. 

 

“When you told me that you were Seraph, I said I didn’t believe it at first. I was curious at first, to see if I could tell even a little. You don’t look much like yourself, but then I noticed some of the same gestures, the same faces.” he explained, pausing, lightly pinching her cheek with a playful grin. “Your adorable smile. It’s all the same. After I realized you were, then it was more...I’m not sure. Fascination? That the girl I had come to care for so much could be so different. I...admit though, I was also a little bit surprised.” 

 

Her lips moved like she was searching for a response to that, and failing. Thinned out when she pressed them together tightly, she eventually sighed. 

 

“If it was what I think it is, I swear, it was Yeong’s idea. I’m not really fond of those types of videos.” she muttered bitterly. 

 

“Which type?” he asked, leaning in closer, his voice soft and teasing, brushing past her ear. “You mean you don’t like being tied up like that?” 

 

She quivered visibly, covering her ear in surprise when he pulled away. “Ah! No!” 

 

He grinned, prodding her side. “I’m only joking. Remember that production I told you about, Jalapeno? Trust me, I know how uncomfortable it feels. At least you were allowed to keep your shirt on and closed.”

 

Clearing her throat, Jin mumbled something under her breath, and he almost missed out on what she said. “I’d be lying if I said I don’t want to see it at least once…”

 

“Oh? My lady liked what she saw? Then I’ll work even harder to impress you even more.” he said, ruffling her hair. 

 

“Right! There was something you wanted to talk about? Something important?” she said, clearly trying to change the subject. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re shy. I get it. We’ll talk about that then.” he said with a warm smile. His expression became almost a little sad though. “I’m glad you’re in a better frame of mind right now. I want you to keep trying to forget what happened…” 

 

This again? It wasn’t that she wasn’t glad for the concern, but thinking about it like that put it fresh in her mind again. Trying hard to put it back out of her thoughts, she reached for his hand, holding it loosely. 

 

“Thank you, really.” she sighed. 

 

“Don’t thank me. I cherish you, and I don’t worry so you feel like you need to thank me. I want you to trust me. I’ll always protect you, I won’t let anything like that happen to you again.” he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice, squeezing her hand a little. “If...if you want to, you can stay here now. Not just for tonight, I mean...forever if you want…” 

 

Her heart raced at his words, the idea of living with someone so important to her made her immeasurably happy, but she couldn’t simply think of herself. “I want to, believe me, I do...but what about your acting? You’re going to come back from this, and I can’t do anything to hurt your reputation…” 

 

“Please don’t worry about that. I’ll deal with that on my own. What’s more important is keeping you safe...I just...I want you to stay healthy, stay by my side. I’m concerned I’ll lose you...at least for a while, I don’t want you to go anywhere alone…” he looked away nervously, his tongue wetting his lips. “If you were to disappear, I’d quit the RFA and spend my life searching for you, even if that meant having to beg someone like Jumin to help me. After watching you today, I finally realized. What I think, what I believe, they don’t matter, as long as I can protect you.” 

 

Unsure what to say, her head dropped slowly to her chest, wiping at her eyes. Her strength and discipline had failed when it mattered most, and she felt like she had only hurt him somehow. She didn’t want to trouble him, deciding instead to be positive. “Thank you, Zen…” 

 

“My biggest fear is you disappearing, I can’t let anything happen to you, I can’t lose you…” he murmured. “You know, we haven’t even known each other long...but these feelings are real, they mean so much...I’m glad you’re here at my side...The things you said to me, they helped me see my life with new eyes, about everything. Without you, so many things would still be broken. I’m sorry, I must be getting ahead of myself, maybe it’s really too soon...but I can’t hold it back anymore. I want to tell you, to show you what you mean to me…” 

 

Jin was listening, trying to wrap her head around his words, gasping when he pulled her into his arms, supporting her. As though all her thoughts had suddenly vanished, the one thing she could observe was the warmth he radiated, the gentle way he cradled her head, and the feeling of his breath, the soft sound that went with it.

 

“I love you. Only you. I don’t care about anything except you being alive and with me. My heart is pounding now, and even if we had only met today, I know this is right, my feelings aren’t an illusion. Jin, I love you with all my heart, there isn’t anyone more beautiful to me than you are...don’t look away, my heart is yours, and I want you to keep it…” he whispered. 

 

He felt warm droplets against his chest, pressing a kiss to her head, content to stay like this a little longer. 

 

“I...am so relieved to hear that. It was so painful to hold back, I was hoping you’d say that, and it was terrifying...I didn’t want to say it, in case you changed your mind about me...I love you too, so much…” she said, her words muffled against him. 

 

He smiled, his hand dipping lower, to the back of her neck, drawing her in. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft warmth of her lips under his, her hands grasping his shirt gently, meeting his kiss openly, no hint of hesitation. He broke away after a few moments, brushing the hair from her face, sighing again. He had already promised to be at her side forever, no matter what, and with that in mind, he didn’t need to overwhelm her so quickly. She had a rough day, and they had an early start, and while it wasn’t particularly late, a little rest would do her some good. His thumb swept her cheek, nodding back down the hall, though he didn’t let her go just yet. 

 

“Why not get a little rest, okay? I won’t go anywhere, and if I have to, I’ll be sure to call and let you know...for now, if it’s alright, I...want to hold you there, like last time. Just for a little while…” he requested nervously. 

 

“Then, let’s go, I think I’ll be able to rest more with you there anyway…” she said cheerfully. “I won’t sleep long, probably. I’m excited to see you again, and I really want to spend more time with you before the party…” 

 

“Haha, alright then. Sleep as much as you can, and then we’ll find something to do until you want to sleep again.” he said, kissing her cheek. 


	17. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation, food and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one might need to be redone sometime. Anyway, Party begins next chapter.

Jin woke up, glancing at the clock. Still fairly early in the night, and already she was restless. Zen wasn’t there, but she could hear sounds in the other room, he had probably got up to avoid waking her. She yawned faintly, grabbing her phone, heading out to the living room to get her coat and shoes. Now that she was out of the apartment, she felt free enough to resume her usual habits. Zen watched her for a few moments, before grabbing his coat as well, stopping to put his shoes on. Without asking questions, she put her hand on the door, jolting in surprise as her phone began to ring. She answered without looking, her voice bearing signs of lingering sleep still. 

 

“Hello?” she asked. 

 

“Jin! Hey, I had a feeling you’d pick up. It is a bit late though, isn’t it? I’ll keep it short.” the person said. 

 

“It’s not especially late for me. I normally don’t sleep until early morning, and even then, only for a few hours. I don’t need a lot of sleep.” she admitted. 

 

“That can’t be good for you. I guess if you’re not sleeping though, it’s okay for me to keep you a little longer? This is what friends do, right?” he laughed. 

 

Friends? She knew exactly who it was now. “Did something come up with work?” 

 

“Nothing like that, it’s not serious, mostly just wanted to talk. Although...can you stop by the studio later today?” he asked. 

 

“Today? That won’t work for me. I have prior engagements today, I’ll be busy much of the day, I think.” she told him, still unsure if she could talk about the party. 

 

Zen tilted his head slightly, mouthing his question to her silently. “Who is it?” 

 

“That’s a shame. How about tomorrow then? I’ll take you out again, if you want.” he offered. 

 

Jin pointed to the phone, indicating she was about to answer his question. “Alright, Kwon. I can meet tomorrow afternoon. Working on the song, right?” 

 

“That’s right, I’m so happy you remembered~” he praised. 

 

A momentarily dark grin spread across Zen’s face, leaning closer to her, his head resting on her shoulder. “Kwon, how nice of you to call. I meant to return the favor after the last time. Good night.” 

 

He pressed a button, her phone disconnecting immediately. Jin pocketed her phone without complaint, casting a curious glance to him. 

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt your work either, but I couldn’t help it…” he murmured. 

 

“I’m not even a little bothered by it. To be honest, I didn’t really feel like being on the phone anyway.” she said with a shrug. 

“You’re so nice. Why is everything you do cute?” he wondered. 

 

“I honestly believe you’re the only one who says that. Just wait. You’ll find out what kind of person I  _ really _ am. You might even regret it~” she teased. 

 

“Oh, that sounds interesting. Does my princess have a hidden side? I can’t wait to find out. As far as regret, I could never, besides, it’s far too late for that, I’ve already given you my heart.” he said, drawing a finger towards her chest, gently poking her. “I hope I have yours, too.” 

 

“Nope. I’m sorry to say, but you don’t. There’s no way you could.” she said seriously, laughing at the worried face he made. “I had to take it out, it was too much to handle after meeting you, so I left it here with you, back then.” 

 

He relaxed then, heaving a sigh. “You really had me concerned for a moment...so, where are we going? Wait...I can go right?” 

 

She nodded once. “You did say not to go anywhere without you for awhile, so I figured if I’m going out, you’d come with me. I’m a bit hungry, and there’s a special place I like, I want to show you.” 

 

“Alright, I trust you. I won’t ask anymore until we get there.” he said, reaching for her hand. 

 

Leaving together, they dropped hands when they reached the car, enjoying the scenery flitting by on the drive, though it didn’t seem to last as long as he thought it might. It was interesting to see where she might go, just late enough at night that only the most dubious of businesses were open, and she wasn’t exactly the kind of girl who would be caught dead in those places, he knew that mostly because he wasn’t willing to go either, and not simply because of his reputation. The car rolled to a stop outside of a building he had never seen before, and they got out, a quiet click signalling the car was safely locked, dropping the keys back into her pocket. 

 

They barely made it through the door before being greeted by a man, leaning over a podium. He looked bored, but he stood up immediately, smiling then. Gesturing to a door in the back of a small corridor. 

 

“Jin, I wondered when you’d come back. Your room is always prepared, please have a seat, I’ll have your order delivered shortly.” he said cheerfully. 

 

Stopping briefly, he seemed to notice Zen, nodding his head in a slight bow. “Forgive me. Two orders, please take care of her.” 

 

Zen raised an eyebrow to her, confused as he followed to the room. It wasn’t particularly large, but elegantly decorated, meant only for a handful of guests at most, though they were the only two there. She took a seat on the floor, stretching out, gazing across the table to him. He finally sat as well, though he looked tense.

 

“Questions?” she asked, knowing he must have at least one. 

 

“A few. Where are we, what is this place, and who was that?” he asked, all at once.

 

“This is a restaurant, specifically, this room is reserved for my use, and since I gather you’ll want to know why, it’s because of who runs this place, which ties in to who that was.” she began, sweeping her hair back. “That was Eun. From my group, he looks a bit different here, but his family runs this place. Since we work together, I have a private room, but even if I didn’t, he owes me a few favors.” 

 

“I see...I didn’t recognize him either. I wish I could blend in that well, but I can’t help it. God made a mistake, and my looks are just too good to go unnoticed…” he sighed. 

 

She grinned at his words. “That’s true. To think, someone so lovely settled for me.” 

 

He glared at her for an instant, blowing her a kiss. “I don’t  _ settle _ for anything. No, I’m certain we were born under the same star, and this was just destiny.” 

 

“Ahh, but you do have a way with words…” she sighed. 

 

The door opened, and Eun returned with a large tray, placing it on the table between them. He turned to leave, but she leaned over, snagging his wrist. “You wouldn’t be trying to avoid talking to me right now, would you?” 

 

His shoulders shot up nervously, turning to face her with a sheepish grin. She tipped her head towards the door, and he closed it, taking a seat. 

 

“M...me? Avoid you? Never!” he mumbled. 

 

“Relax. I’m not going to eat you. I just want to see how things are going. It’s been a little bit since we got to talk properly. How did it go?” she asked. 

 

Zen glanced between them, though he stayed quiet, waiting to see what was happening, curious to know what they were talking about. 

 

He beamed proudly, brushing the back of his hand against his chest. “No spoilers. You’ll see how it went at the party.” Pausing, he winked at her, pointing to her side of the tray. “You’ll notice I snuck you a few of your favorites as my thanks.” 

 

She stopped talking long enough to look, her watery expression saying so much more than her words were. Her arm shot out around his neck, squeezing tightly in a way he thought meant she was surely trying to kill him, but she loosened her grip, sighing happily. “You remembered what I like. You’re not a bonehead after all. I’ll let you get back to it then before your mother thinks you’ve skipped out again.” 

 

Letting go, he bowed again, closing the door on the way out. “See you later, I can’t wait to see what you chose!” 

 

When he left, she laughed quietly. “Little does he know, I still have no idea what to wear. I’ll have to drop by the studio later and raid my closet, I guess.” 

Zen took a drink, digging in after a moment, allowing himself time to consider all the thoughts on his mind. She wasted no time setting in also, and it surprised him, for a girl as small as she was, he had no idea where she put it all. 

 

“I know you said you were hungry, but you could have asked me to make you something, you don’t have to hold back with me.” he told her. 

 

She glanced over the edge of the bowl she was holding, setting it down when she finished it. “Ah, I didn’t want to put you through any trouble. That and didn’t you say your fridge was kind of empty?” 

 

“Oh, that’s true. I haven’t been shopping yet, I wish I would have thought ahead…” he sighed. 

 

“Does it bother you though? I’m sure you’ve already noticed, I’m not the most graceful of girls…” she said, frowning. 

 

He shrugged, his focus on something he didn’t recognize now. “It’s not really a big deal. You don’t have to be anything but yourself, you’re beautiful inside and out. Though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about it a little.” 

 

Jin appeared to be lost in thought, sipping her tea. “I told you my history, right? I only have my father and my brother around most times. I spend most of my time with guys, I guess I just kind of take after them easily because of that. I’m not good at being a girl because I’ve never been around girls like that enough to know better.” 

 

He was about to remind her that she had Jaehee as a friend now, but he refrained, reminded that she was often busy, and in all fairness, she wasn’t really a good teacher of such things either. If Jin tried to learn from her, the only thing she’d figure out is how to be really good at working hard in a corporate setting. Hm. Come to think of it, he really didn’t have any suggestions either. She didn’t particularly need to change either, he liked her best the way she was. While she was distracted, he reached across the table, snagging one of the colorful, round confections on her plate, half expecting to be punished for it. She simply looked at him and smiled as if she had barely noticed. 

 

“I guess they’ll be there tomorrow too…” he murmured thoughtfully. 

 

“That’s true. Seven asked me to invite them, so I did. I should probably tell you now though, while you still have time to change your mind about me…” she sighed, sweeping her bangs out of her face. “I invited my father too. He likes charity events, and I figured it might do some good to have him there...I...well...he knows of you now.” 

 

Zen stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face, quickly changing to a small, nervous smile. “Really? You told him about me?” 

 

“I met up with him before...oh...I mean, he doesn’t know there’s anything serious...I had to tell him a little. You might be upset, but I had him look into Echo Girl a little more for you. Seven has the details already.” she struggled to string the words together, biting her lip. 

 

“You don’t look very happy about it, did something happen?” he asked, reaching for her hand. 

 

“No, it’s nothing really. My father doesn’t believe in favors, I got the e-mail last night, I have to deal with a few ads, it’s nothing major. I’ve done ads before, only that it takes so long to get it just right.” she complained. 

 

“You traded off your free time, just to help me?” he questioned, both amazed and a little sad. 

 

“Well, honestly, it’s not just for you. The information he found would also help a lot of artists, ones who have been shoved aside and ignored unfairly. Ahh...don’t mind me. I’ll focus on this right now…” she huffed. 

 

“You’re really very passionate about these things. Well...how about this then, when we get home, should we watch a movie if you’re not tired? There should still be time to rest before the party, it’ll be alright.” he offered. 

 

“Yeah...I think I’d like that. I haven’t had time for movies in awhile…” she agreed, smiling. 


	18. Last Minute Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen goes with Jin to pick out an outfit, and anxiety sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I planned.

Jin leaned closer to the mirror, tilting her head from side to side to confirm everything was as it should be, as close to perfect as she could manage. Zen had called and said he was out picking up his dry cleaning, and would be home shortly. That was strange enough, in no time at all, it had gone from being ‘Zen’s house’ to ‘home’. She hadn’t even formally moved in yet, and somehow it had become normal. It had to have been him, without her noticing what he was doing, he had warmed her up to the place in a way that made it feel natural to be there. Maybe he really wasn’t human after all, and this was some strange form of black magic. She had gone from an orphanage, to a house shared with her new family, to living with just Bora, and then the apartment, and now, it was just occurring to her that she was going to be living in a new place, with a new person. Glancing at the clock on her phone, she put it in her pocket, heading for the door. He should be back any moment, and she promised to be there waiting for him. 

 

The door opened moments later, a bagged suit draped over his arm. He carefully shifted it to the side when she hugged him, a smile on his face. 

 

“I’m going to wait to change until we get back.” he said quietly. 

 

“What do you mean? I thought you were wearing this to the party?” she asked. 

 

He pulled away, tilting his head. He was silent, red eyes flitting over her face. It hit her that he hadn’t noticed the makeup until just then, probably the first time he had ever personally seen her like this, but it wasn’t sinking in still, not by half. 

 

“That jerk sent over a driver. I guess he figured that there might be drinking. I hate it when he does something decent like this. I hope we find cat hair in the car, so I have a reason to be upset with him again.” he grumbled under his breath. “You said you hadn’t decided what to wear, should we go pick something up?” 

 

She remembered telling him she needed to go to the studio to raid her closet. That had to be what he was referring to. His smile vanished to something more serious, his eyes travelling her arm, stopping at her hand, debating it with himself before he reached for her hand. Bringing it up, he placed a kiss on the back, sighing quietly. 

 

“Are you alright? Oh...right, I suppose you must be pretty nervous.” Jin mumbled. 

 

His fingers slipped between hers, gently leading her out once more, the driver opening the car door for them with a bob of his head, closing it when they were in. His thumb lightly brushed against her knuckles, almost distractedly. 

 

“I guess I am a little nervous. I think I’m just wondering what this party will be like. Hard to think it’s been so long since the last one…” he said. 

 

“It’s going to work out. Not just the conference, but the party. Besides, you said you’re going to do that commercial for Jumin, so it’s not like you’ll be out of things to do. Will you smile for me if I say you’re going to be the most beautiful cat in the world?” she joked. “If I didn’t think it would mess up your hair, I’d even pet you.” 

 

An almost sinister look crossed his face, leaning in closer, his voice low. “Don’t say things like that, I’m greedy, I’ll ask for more.” He arched his back slightly, grinning. “You see, I have this little itch, I might ask you to scratch it.” 

 

Jin could feel her face heating up, turning her head to stare out the window then. “You just wait. You’ll regret saying something like that soon enough.” 

 

He let go of her hand, poking at her ear. “Haha, you turned red all the way to your ears!” 

 

She tipped her head to avoid his touch, sulking. Her attention shifted when the car slowed to a stop, the elegant glass panel doors of the studio in full view just outside. Not waiting for the driver to come around, she quickly hopped out, the cool breeze pleasant on her skin. Zen moved to follow, surprised when she changed course to a side door, heading down a short flight of stairs. Zen looked at the doors lining the halls, different names on each one, almost bumping into her when she stopped suddenly. Following her in, he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing it properly. Racks of strange outfits lined the entirety of the room, a few were recognizable from the videos, but there were a lot he couldn’t recall. 

 

“Some of these were from the concerts. Some were from promotional shoots.” she told him. Pulling an outfit from it’s place, she held it up. “This one was from a video we didn’t end up releasing.” 

 

Zen looked it over, it was black, hemmed in a golden yellow thread, a single red rose adorning the lapel, very convincing, though on closer inspection, it was fake. She stared at it silently for a few moments, shaking her head, putting it away. 

 

“That one not to your taste?” he asked. 

 

She smirked, shaking her head again. “It won’t do the trick. If I really want to make Seven regret this, I have to go all out.” 

 

Her hand brushed against the edges all the way to the end of the center rack, stopping at the end. Bending down, she reached for a pair of boots, shuffling through assorted pants before grabbing a pair, black, matching Seraph’s favored theme, but laced down the front of the legs. Of course a tuxedo would have worked just as well, but that felt too formal, and it wasn’t his style. Rounding the end, she flicked through the various tops, shaking her head with a quiet dismissive sound every so often. Deciding to lend a hand, he searched through a different section, his brows knitting in confusion, some of the outfits seemed almost impossible. Sneaking a glance at her and then back to the coat he found, he tried to picture it in his mind. It was bugging him now, he had to ask, regardless of the consequences. 

 

“Hey, Jin. How do you even wear something like this…? Wouldn’t your...uh...well…” he struggled, unable to bring himself to finish the question. 

 

She looked up for a moment. “You mean ‘How can you wear this without your breasts showing?” 

 

His cheeks turned a faint red at the blunt way she said it, managing a nod. Her eyes seemed glued to it, quickly rushing over to look at it closer. It was black, and relatively simple compared to some of the more elaborate outfits, held together by a short stretch of stitching in the front, opened on either side of the closure. Logically, it should show quite a bit, but like magic, there was nothing to see. Her fingers slid the buttons free from her blouse, and he looked away from her, moving back into his sight, she smiled, a gentle, innocent expression. 

 

“It’s okay, you can look. See? Nothing to see, right?” she said, her fingers brushing over the binding in emphasis. 

 

He prodded at the wrapping curiously. “Wow, you’re really flat right now, aren’t you? But...how will this help, won’t that show too?” 

 

“Well, there’s a different way to do it for things like that.” She put her hands on either side of her chest, trying to demonstrate how it would look. “See, instead of going across, you can do it up and down like this, and since the shoulders are covered, even if the sleeves don’t cover everything, nothing will show. It looks natural that way.” 

 

Zen nodded, trying to follow her explanation, though he couldn’t quite picture what that must look like. Looking it over again, he held it out. “If you can pull it off, why not bring this one? I’d bet anything he’d never live it down.” 

 

Jin flitted around, gathering up a few more things before returning to him. Perched on her head was a pair of sunglasses, different from her usual pair, but not particularly fancy. Taking it to mean she was ready to head back to the house to finish getting ready, he flicked her glasses down with a smile, leading the way to the car this time. 

 

“This is going to be so good. I can’t wait to see the look on his face, I’m really glad you suggested this.” she giggled. 

 

The trip back to the house was mostly filled with idle chatter, a good way to relieve the tension. Jin didn’t really want to admit it, but she was nervous too, not just out of worry for him, and what would happen at the party, but also that this might be a bad idea after all. It had seemed like it would be a good way to shed the stress of nearly being kidnapped and possibly blown up, and a good reward for the work she put into making it go well. Now, even though she had already settled on an outfit, it occurred to her that it could still backfire, it was possible that the one thing she worked the hardest to keep buried might come out anyway. 

 

“Did you do your very best?” Zen asked suddenly. 

 

Jin ran her fingers through her hair slowly, puffing out a long, slow breath. As much as she wanted to believe there was more she could have done, there really wasn’t anything that could have gone better. She had lost track of the number of e-mails she sent, and the number of people who said they would attend. The list of things the guests wanted had been submitted both to Seven and to Jumin, who she assumed forwarded it to V, and they had assured her it was taken care of. 

 

“I did. I really put in my best efforts, I just wonder if it was enough…Considering how strongly it was stated that the party couldn’t have been held without Rika, I guess I...expected the job to be harder? I don’t know how else to explain it. I’m glad it was this easy, I usually have a packed schedule during touring season, but I’m also...maybe a little disappointed? That sounds bad.” she explained, struggling to put her feelings to words. 

 

“The point shouldn’t be how hard or easy it was. If you did your best, then just enjoy the result, whatever it is.” he assured her. Pressing a finger to his cheek, he continued. “It hasn’t been that long since you showed up, so maybe you don’t realize it, but it isn’t just me who changed. Seven has been more open and talkative, and Jaehee hasn’t seemed nearly as stressed. Yoosung too, I think he feels a little better with you around. Jumin is still a jerk, but he even feels less awful to be around now. V, you didn’t get to talk to as much, but he’s been here more recently than he has since Rika passed. For a moment, I thought I felt the old warmth from him again. You change...everything.” 

 

She shook her head in denial. “I’m nothing special, I hardly think I did all that much. In the end, it was everyone else who changed on their own, all I did was talk.”

 

“Sometimes that’s all it takes. You did more than just talk though. You listened, and cared what happened to everyone. You didn’t know anyone, and you were kind of forced to take this job, you didn’t have to be nice. You didn’t even have to stay, you could have left that apartment and forgot any of us existed, but you didn’t. You’re more special than you give yourself credit for.” he said with a quiet laugh. 

 

Hearing that made her feel embarrassed, and she could barely accept it, let alone think of anything to say in response. Thankfully, the car stopped, giving the perfect excuse to change the subject, pointing out the window towards his house.

 

“Oh. We’re here already! Why don’t we go get changed. Not much longer and we’ll have to get going. It wouldn’t hurt to go a little early, before the place is swamped with reporters…” she said. 

 

Even though she’d continue to associate with everyone, and even knowing there would be more parties in the future if this went well enough, somehow it was also a little sad. It felt like an end, like after the party, things would just go back to the way they were before she got there, she’d return to her normal routine, and everyone would be too busy once more. That was probably not the case, but why did it feel so strange? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party begins~


	19. Party Time (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is underway, beginning with Zen's interview.

It was finally time to go. Zen held out his arm for her, leading the way to the car after one final check to make sure everything was as it should be. The driver greeted them cheerfully, taking off, humming quietly to himself. The drive was much shorter than she expected, unsure of where the venue actually was, given that it had never occurred to her to ask about it. Jin frowned as they pulled to a stop, staring out the tinted window, glancing back to Zen.

 

“Are they all...here for you? This is a ridiculous amount of reporters...I hope Jumin knows what he’s doing…” she mumbled. 

 

“I hope so too, I didn’t expect quite this many…” he agreed. 

 

He raised a hand as though he meant to help her out, though he remembered the plan, withdrawing it with a sigh. Jin smirked at the simple gesture, pushing her glasses up, nodding her head towards the crowd. 

 

“They’re waiting for you. Let’s not keep them waiting.” she told him. 

 

Zen nodded, opening the door and stepping out. Mentally switching gears, Seraph stepped out to follow behind him. A lone reporter noticed, immediately questioning him about it.

 

“Zen, would you comment on why you came with Seraph?” she asked. 

 

He didn’t seem to have an answer planned for that, instead pointing to him. Smiling kindly, he bobbed his head in greeting. 

 

“I came for two reasons, one, because I was invited with the rest of my group, and second, to support a dear friend. I hope you will do your very best to ensure fair reporting today, miss.” he said warmly. 

 

She blushed, nodding energetically, watching as they disappeared inside. Stopping just inside, Zen lowered his voice, speaking quietly to him. “How do you do that? It was almost like she melted on the spot…” 

 

“It’s a gift, I can’t explain it. I’m very persuasive without needing to really do anything.” he replied. 

 

Jaehee rushed over to them, instructing Zen that his press conference would begin shortly, letting him know that there were a lot of reporters gathered. Her eyes drifted towards him, jumping slightly as though she failed to notice him at first. 

 

“Zen, wasn’t Jin supposed to come with you? Where is she?” she asked. 

 

“Ah, about that...she was a bit shaken up, she’s not feeling so well today so I told her she could stay in bed and I’d handle it.” he said. 

 

He really was impressive as an actor, his expression changed to one of almost reflective sadness, not a single hint that he wasn’t exactly being truthful on his face. Jaehee frowned, nodding slowly. 

 

“I understand. I was looking forward to meeting her, I missed out when Mr. Han had her over, but it’s reasonable to be troubled by what happened…” she sighed. 

 

“Well, this is just the beginning, I’m sure we’ll all be seeing more of each other again, you’ll get a chance to meet her soon enough.” Zen told her. “It looks like I’m on.” 

 

He took a deep breath, walking away. He didn’t look it, but he could tell he was still a little nervous. Bora appeared from a crowd, leaning in enough to whisper to her. “Mr. Park requests your presence.” 

 

“Mr. Park? I see. It must be important…” he mumbled. Nodding to Jaehee, he excused himself. “It was good seeing you again, Miss Kang.” 

 

It wasn’t often that he called their father ‘Mr. Park’ unless it was business, or otherwise serious. Following him, they sat on either side of him. He waved down a waiter, who set out three glasses, informing them helpfully that it was a fine imported rose wine. Seraph stared at the table, unable to look at him. 

 

“I wanted to speak with you regarding your career. “ he said. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I avoided it for one year, I’m assuming it’ll be publicized after this tour?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, but...if you choose, you can still continue during that time. I’m sure you see where I’m going with this. Working with Kwon will give you credibility, after all. Credibility you will have earned.” he replied. 

 

“You should do it. It’ll be good for you.” Bora added.

 

“I’m really not sure. It’s not as though I could stay with you for that time…” he sighed. 

 

“If you do well, I might be willing to make an exception, but again, you have to work for it. I won’t hand it to you just because you’re family.” he said. 

 

Reaching for his glass, he took a drink, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, barely catching the end of Zen’s speech. 

 

“I am already seeing someone. Her name is Jin, and I will have it known that I will not respond to future remarks on my relationship.” he said. 

 

Seraph looked up, eyes widening. Unable to think beyond that, he finished his drink quickly. The empty glass quickly retrieved and replaced with a fresh glass. It wasn’t that he didn’t like hearing that, on the contrary, it was almost exciting, and yet, it seemed like that would only complicate matters for him, Jaehee would have a fit, too. On the other hand, Jin was a fairly common name, and he didn’t give her last name, so that was probably a good thing. 

 

“Not serious, you said? Sounds pretty serious to me.” he said. 

 

“S...so...Working, right. I’ll take it.” he mumbled. 

 

“Very good. Let’s see how this plays out with the current song you’re working on. If it goes well, I’ll make the arrangements.” he said. 

 

Zen waded back through the reporters, taking a seat next to him, a relieved smile on his face. “That went well, I think.” 

 

Mr. Park propped his chin on his hand, looking at him sternly. “Indeed. So you’re the one,” 

 

Clearing his throat, Seraph gestured between them, biting his lip for a moment. “Zen, this is my...this is Mr. Park.” 

 

He sat up straight at that, his nervous expression returning, quickly holding his hand out. “Hello, uh...it’s nice to meet you. I didn’t touch her, I swear.” 

 

Bora’s shoulders shook, a hand placed over his mouth to stop from laughing audibly, amused by the awkward greeting. 

 

“And that’s Bora. You know who he is.” he said flatly.

 

Before the conversation had a chance to go further, someone else came over, placing a hand on Zen’s shoulder. 

 

“There you are, Hyun. Sounds like the conference went well.” he said. 

 

“V…” he began.

 

Seraph quickly put squeezed his hand, reminding him of where they were, a silent signal that this was neither the place nor the time to say anything. 

 

“This must be…” V started. 

 

“Seraph.” Zen quickly stated. “But yes.” 

 

“I see. It’s good to meet you finally. We should take a walk before the auction.” he said. 

 

“Go on. We’ll be here.” Mr. Park excused him. 

 

Nodding once, he stood, following V and Zen to an empty room, empty with the exception of one other person, a terribly apologetic Seven. 

 

“Let me begin by saying I’m very sorry for what happened. Are you doing alright? I had heard Zen was taking care of you.” V said. 

 

“I am. No thanks to either of you.” he growled.

 

“Honestly, I’ll be alright. I wasn’t seriously hurt, I’ll be fine.” she intervened quickly. 

 

“I’m relieved to hear that. When you’re feeling better, I’ll make arrangements for you to have a safe place to continue, if you want.” he replied. 

 

“She’ll be staying with me from now on. Can’t she do it from our house?” Zen asked. 

“It’s a possibility. There is still the matter of security to consider. It is important that confidentiality be maintained.” V said with a sigh. 

 

“What do you think I plan to do, tell everyone I meet?” Zen complained. 

 

“He means the hacker. He already broke into the apartment, which was far more secure than your place. It was good you saved her this time, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try again. If not others entirely. “ Seven added. 

 

“Is that really an issue? If all I need is the app, then couldn’t Seven just go in and take out the computer and store it at his place? Isn’t his house like really secure?” she asked. 

 

“It’ll have to be looked into further. For now, I suggest you enjoy the results of your work. Luciel, we have matters we need to discuss as well. Let’s leave them alone for now.” V said, waving him to leave with him. 

 

They watched the door close behind them, thinking it over quietly. There was still a long way to go before the end of the party, and already so much had happened. It was a good time for a break from the crowds, at least. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be long, so it may contain several more parts.


End file.
